Life in Care: Summer at Burnywood
by Olivia1995
Summary: Summer loses everything and gets sent to burnywood. What will happen in the two years she spends there?  Rick x Kitty  friendship  and Rick x OC
1. Chapter 1

One

**A/N: I'm back again. This time if you've read Life in care or life in care 2 you will know a bit about a girl named Summer and her life at Elm Tree but now you will see Summer's past and how she ended up at Elm Tree house. This starts with her life before she got sent to care. I should point out that this story doesn't include many of the characters from Tracy Beaker returns. In fact the only characters in it are Tyler, Rick and Kitty. (possibly Sapphire, Carmen and Harry if I write about Elm Tree closing down but that's a big MAYBE.). May contain distressing scenes later on so that's why it's a T rated fanfic. Also if you have any ideas where you want the story to go please suggest some that I can use as I'm having a bit of difficulty with chapter 12**

**Relationships: Kitty x Rick and Rick x OC**

_My name is Summer Calousia. I'm 13 years old. It was my birthday yesterday. Happy belated birthday to me. We had a party, Jamie, Ophelia, mum and I. Jamie's dad came round to celebrate it with us. I like him. He's better than my dad, who I've never met and he's kinder to me and Ophelia than Ophelia's dad is. I enjoyed that party. I got a cake with 13 candles on it. It was handmade by mum._

_But today the worst thing ever happened to me. And I'm going to tell my story._


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Summer woke up and went downstairs. It was the day after her 13th birthday and it was her sister's birthday today. She picked up the packet of pain au chocolates and looked at the cooking instructions. She put them in the microwave, poured some orange juice in a glass. She also got a glass of water and some headache tablets out. Her mum was drunk as normal which meant the family would be dragged down to the park for a bit so that they could get their mum sober again. When the microwave stopped she pulled them out and put them on the tray with the drink and tablets. Summer took the tray upstairs and went into her mum's room.

"hello mum," she said quietly putting the glass and tablet on the table. Her mum stirred and pointed into the corner of the room. Summer picked up the bag and carried the bag and the tray into her sister's room. She put it down on the table quietly and put the bag on the floor. After arranging Ophelia's presents on the desk behind the food and drink, Summer crept out and woke her little brother up.

"Jamie, time to get up. It's Ophelia's birthday," Summer called. Her brother rolled over and climbed out of bed and got himself dressed. "Well done," Summer praised the three year old. The pair of them went back into Ophelia's room and woke her up.

"Happy Birthday Ophelia," they shouted. The newly nine year old woke up and smiled at her brother and sister.

"Thanks guys," she said. Summer handed her the presents. After Ophelia had opened her last present, a photo album with images of Summer, Ophelia and Jamie in from Summer, she got out of bed and went downstairs with the other two to reheat her breakfast and join them for breakfast. When Jamie was eating Ophelia turned to Summer. "How drunk is she?" Summer shrugged.

"I couldn't even tell," she said as they heard their mum run across the landing into the bathroom. "I'll go." Summer stood up while Ophelia distracted Jamie. She went upstairs and into the bathroom. She clasped her mum's hair in one hand while her mum threw up. Summer was used to it by now. She'd been looking after Ophelia and Jamie since Jamie was born and her mum started drinking and going out at night. Her mum stood up suddenly.

"I'll be done in a bit and we can go to the park. Did Lia like her presents?" she slurred. Summer nodded her head and went back downstairs.

"Mum says she'll be down in a minute and then we can go to the park," Summer told Ophelia. Jamie was covered in chocolate. Summer wiped his hands and face before eating her own breakfast. As she was washing up her mum came downstairs. Summer turned to Ophelia and Jamie. "go get your shoes on. We're going to the park." Ophelia led Jamie out into the hall and helped him put his shoes on.

**At the park**

They had been in the park. Jamie and Ophelia had spent most of the time on the swings and slide but Ophelia had attempted to push Summer on the big swings. Now Ophelia and Jamie were feeding the ducks while Summer was supporting their mum. Suddenly Summer heard a scream and Ophelia's blonde head had disappeared from view.

**A/N: Hope you like, please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**A/N: Warning: Contains distressing drowning!**

_Suddenly Summer heard a scream and Ophelia's blonde head had disappeared from view._

Her mum, who could move surprisingly quickly for someone who was drunk, jumped into the water after Ophelia. Summer stood waiting with bated breath. Both her mum and sister had disappeared from view. Suddenly the water rippled and her mum appeared carrying Ophelia, who,... had stopped breathing. Summer watched as her mum struggled to drag Ophelia's body through the water. At this Jamie started crying and screaming for his mum. Their mum went back under water and after not surfacing, Summer started to get worried. She grabbed hold of Jamie to stop him running into the water but Jamie bit her and she let go sharply. Jamie ran into the water and went under. Summer coming to her senses, called for help and jumped into the water. As she did so she saw several people appear and look at what was happening. She dived underwater and searched for her brother. She saw him, looking pale and grabbed him before pulling him up, out the water. She swam to the edge and placed him on the edge with help from some of the witnesses. She then went back under to search for her sister. She saw her floating just above their mum, holding her hand. Summer prised Ophelia's hand off and pulled her to the surface and the edge of the lake. Again with help, she pushed her sister onto the bank before going back under for her mum. Her mum was heavier than Ophelia and Jamie put together but with a huge surge of strength she got her to the edge and the witnesses helped her get them out. She then felt strong hands grab her and pull her out onto the bank before she fainted.

When Summer came round the paramedics were checking her out. She sat up sharply. "My family," she said hoarsely. The paramedics pushed her down.

"Honey, we're sorry but we couldn't do anything for them," the paramedic said. Summer started crying.

"they are all I have," she cried. The paramedic nodded in agreement.

"We know. But we need to make sure your ok," the paramedic continued. After the paramedics were sure Summer was ok they let her get up and look at the bodies of her family. Summer cried as they were put into a funeral car and taken away from her. A hand appeared on Summer's shoulders. She looked up.

"Summer?" the lady asked. Summer nodded. "I'm Emily, I'm your social worker. We need to get your stuff and then arrange suitable arrangements for you to stay." Summer nodded. She saw her neighbour watching her. Summer excused herself from Emily and walked over to her.

"Our house, the mortgage is all paid off. I'm not going to sell it but could you look after it for me? Until I'm old enough," Summer asked. Her neighbour nodded.

"Of course we will Summer. We're sorry for your loss," they replied. Summer gave a weak smile and climbed into Emily's car who drove her back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Just to clarify this is set before life in care. This could be quite long but it starts her journey through care. Liam appears in this chapter very briefly. Also I was supposed to post this yesterday but could't log on.**

Summer was standing in her bedroom trying to work out what she'd need. She knew how the care system worked. She and Ophelia had almost been sent into care seven years ago when their mum got abusive towards them. Luckily they hadn't because their mum had got her act together but now there was no one left to stand up for her and look after her. She was going into care, she knew that. She picked up her toy penguin she'd got for her birthday yesterday and put it in her bag. She'd already picked up her school uniform, shirts, jeans and jumpers as well as essentials. It was now a case of what did she want to take to remind her of her family. She picked up some books, her iPod, laptop and phone and threw them in the bag. She then decided that she'd take Ophelia's birthday present, the photo album with pictures of all three of them; Ophelia, Jamie and herself. She also picked up some of the drawings Jamie had done and added them to the growing pile in her bag. Finally she picked up her silver bracelet, put it on and looked at the angel charm on it. "I know you're watching me. I love you all." Summer whispered at the angel. She closed the small suitcase, picked up her school bag and PE kit and went downstairs to Emily.

"I'm ready," she said quietly. Her room was almost empty with the exception of a canvas, bed and the cupboards. She had left her family's rooms in the state they had left them in that morning. Emily picked up the suitcase and carried it out and put it in the boot before driving to social services.

Summer was sat outside the office. Emily had been on the phone for two hours to the local care homes. Summer knew the nearest one was Elm Tree House and that the other one was Burnywood. She'd heard rumours about Burnywood that it was like hell that had manifested itself on earth. Emily opened the door. "Thanks Mike. Wish you could take her. She's a good girl, she doesn't deserve it" Emily was saying as she walked out. She hung up.

"You're going to Burnywood. I'm sorry. Mike tried to work it out so you could got to Elm Tree but they just don't have room for you. I'm sorry," Emily told Summer sincerely. Summer shrugged.

"I'll live," she said trying to sound cheerful and positive.

**Three hours later**

Summer was standing in front of the wooden door. Emily was standing behind her smiling encouragingly. Summer could see the fear on Emily's face. It turned out not just care kids hated Burnywood but so did social workers. The door opened and a short, stocky man opened the door. "Hello Emily, you must be Summer, come in," he said. Summer rolled her eyes to the ceiling. He seemed to already hate her and she hadn't even lived there yet. As Summer walked to the office she ignored the kids watching her. She was clutching her suitcase and Emily had her school bag. Standing in the office Summer saw her first glance at the type of place Burnywood was like. Prison. All she could see was a pile about the size of soft small football of keys with labels like, attic, living room etc. The door closed.

"I'm Dennis," the man said. "We have two other care workers, Georgia and Connor. You can meet them later. Rules are: Curfew is 6pm unless given written permission, bedtime for 13 year olds is 9pm. You get £5 allowance a week same as everyone else. You are sharing a room with Mia. Don't touch Kitty or you'll regret it. Don't break any imposed rules that might happen if someone misbehaves. Apart from that I hope you'll be very happy here," Dennis said sarcastically. Summer ignored the sarcasm and just smiled sweetly. Emily filled in the paperwork.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks to see how you are settling in," Emily said hurrying out the house. Summer was left standing in the office on her own as Denis had gone to go get all the kids in one place for her to meet them. She looked around the office. There were no pictures on the walls. A girl just a little shorter than Summer came in.

"Oh hello. You must be Summer. I'm Georgia, one of the care workers," Georgia said. "Everyone's waiting for you. Just go down the corridor and it's the first door on your left." Summer nodded and walked out. She was nervous. She'd never been good around new people. She walked into the room. She could see immediately who to avoid. There were six kids at the back of the room who looked quite a bit older than her and were glaring at her. She looked round and quickly counted how many people were there. Eighteen. She gulped.

"hi. I'm Summer," Summer said nervously. The younger ones smiled.

"hi," they replied. They all introduced themselves. There was Mia, Lia, Jasmine, Jack, Joshua, Matthew, Alex, Sam, Tyler, Rick, Kitty, Emma, Ellie, Lucy, Luke, Alice and Mel. The last boy stepped forward.

"I'm Liam. But there's no need for you to learn my name. I'm being fostered," Liam said. Summer nodded and turned back to everyone else. Matthew, Joshua, Lia, Ellie, Jack and Alice were the six she wanted to avoid. Mia, her roommate seemed friendly enough and Kitty, who she'd been warned not to touch, was standing slightly apart from everyone else, hiding behind Rick. The majority of them seemed nice but first impressions can always be wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Now for future chapters, chapter 20 onwards, I need a new character and I don't want it to just be my ideas so I want to know if you can come up with a character for the story. **

**Template**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Who they would be friends with: (NOTE: only out of Lia (15), Alice(15), Mia(14) Jack(15), Kitty(13), Rick(13), Summer(13), Sam(7), Alex(11), Jasmine(10), Lucy(9), Tyler(12) & Luke (11))**

**Who they share a room with: **

**Personality:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Any ideas for events to happen:**

**You can PM me these or post them as a review. I will inform you of when I no longer need them.**

Summer was laying in bed. She could hear Mia's breathing in the bed next to her. Summer had got to know Mia quickly. Mia was strong and was very outspoken. It seemed she stood up for everyone. Mia had warned her to avoid getting on the wrong side of Lia, Jack, Joshua, Matthew, Ellie and Alice as expected but she'd also warned her that Luke and Tyler would try to irritate her. Summer heard the door creak open. She heard heavy footsteps heading towards her bed. Summer closed her eyes tightly. The footsteps stopped and she could feel the heat of whoever's breath on her cheek. The person then started looking through her bags.

Summer couldn't remember what happened next. She'd fallen asleep once the person had started searching. Summer got up and looked into her bag. She was missing her album, jewellery box and her brother's drawings. Her most precious things. Luckily the key to her jewellery box was still around her neck. Summer wasn't going to moan. She'd just ask for them back. She wasn't going to start a fight with them. She got one of her shirts, a skirt and her towel and went into the bathroom. She put her clothes on the rail and took off her pyjama's and got in the shower.

Unbeknown to Summer the bathroom door opened, a hand slipped in and grabbed her clothes and towel before closing the door. Summer turned the shower off and went to get her towel. Her hand closed on thin air. Summer looked up. Her towel wasn't there. Looking around she couldn't even see her clothes. Summer felt her heart sink. Someone had stolen her clothes and towel for a reason. Mia's room was the complete opposite end of the house. If Summer managed to get from one end to the other without being seen it would be a miracle. Feeling very awkward Summer opened the door a crack. Seeing no-one Summer opened the door and legged it. She saw shocked faces as she ran through the house. She passed at least ten of the housemates before she got to Mia's room. Luckily for Summer, Mia was still asleep. Summer walked to her bed to get her other clothes out. As she sat on the bed she saw her towel and clothes with a note. _Here Summer, I thought you might like these back. Oh and the album, jewellery and drawings are somewhere safe but I'm sure you will find them. Lia, Jack, Josh, Matt, El & Ali. _Underneath that there was a website address. Summer got changed turned on her laptop and opened up the website.

There for the whole world to see was her running through the house, naked. She counted the amount of faces she saw pass. Twelve. Twelve people in the house had seen her and a further million people could see her if they wanted too. Summer sighed. She couldn't do anything about it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Summer called checking Mia was still asleep. Rick appeared at the door.

"Hi Summer. I came to give you these. I found them before they could hide them," Rick said handing her the drawings. She ran up to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said hugging him and surprising herself and him.

"Valuable then?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, the last drawings my brother did before he... well before the accident," Summer explained.

"I'm sorry about the trick they played. I thought it was really mean," Rick told her quietly. She shrugged.

"I'll get used to it."

"Come and have some breakfast," he said. She smiled at him and followed him downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

**A/N: This is short but I promise the next chapter is longer. I'm getting rid of Liam in the next chapter though because in the other two stories I've written he doesn't recognise Summer when he first meets her. Also thank you for your character MouseyJayne, I will definitely be using Abia in future chapters as well as any others I get. Also a massive thank you to xRebelliousCinderella for your lovely reviews, they make me happy. **

**If you send a charcter in I also need to know any family they have and how they ended up in care. Thank you**

Breakfast was very strange. Because there were padlocks everywhere they had to wait until they were given a slice of toast. They had no choice in what they had for breakfast but at least they were fed. Summer walked in with Rick. A tall boy, who Summer assumed to be Connor, handed the pair of them a plate each with a slice of toast on. Summer looked at it confused. "Just take it," Rick whispered in her ear. Summer smiled as she took the toast and went and sat between Kitty and Rick at the table. Summer tried to avoid looking at everyone. She knew most of them had seen her that morning and she felt really awkward. She picked up the jam and spread the jam on her toast as Liam came in. He sat opposite her and waited for her to finish with the jam. Summer handed him the jam as Connor left the room to see where the others were.

"Enjoy your morning," Lia asked her sarcastically once he'd gone.

Summer nodded. "Yeah thanks. It made the whole morning that bit more interesting," she replied sincerely. Out the corner of her eye she could see Rick and Liam trying not to laugh.

Lia looked irritated. "Do you want your stuff back?" she asked. Summer shrugged.

"If possible," Summer replied. Lia glanced at Matt and Jack. Summer wasn't supposed to be taking this well. She was supposed to get annoyed and lash out at them. Jack had an idea.

"In that case, you'll have to do something for us," he said cunningly. Lia looked confused but trusted Jack full heartedly to sort it out. Summer studied Jack carefully. She'd been warned not to trust them.

"What do you want me to do?" she could see Kitty looking shocked at her.

"We want you to go in the attic and get out our green files. You see they don't tell the truth and we want to... correct it," Summer looked shocked.

"I... I can't do that. That's stealing," Summer replied shocked. Jack shrugged.

"If you want to see them again, I suggest you do. Because otherwise we'll burn them. You have 24 hours," he replied as Connor came back in with Mia and the youngest member of the house, Sam. Summer bit her lip and carried on eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

**A/N: I promised it would be longer so here it is.**

Summer was sat in Kitty's room with her and Rick. Rick was trying to comfort Kitty who was scared that Summer would get caught. "Kitty, Summer will be fine. She's strong," Rick told her calmly. She looked into his blue eyes and felt herself believing her.

Summer glanced at Rick strangely. "Er, how do you know I'm strong. And how do you know I'm going to be alright. I don't even know how to get into the attic. It's padlocked," Summer exclaimed irritated at the idea she was actually going to do it. There was a knock on the door and Liam poked his head round.

"I'm off out of here. Just wanted to say goodbye and good luck," Liam said glancing at Summer when he said the last bit. Rick stood up.

"See you Liam. Hope it works out for you this time," he said shaking his hand. Kitty stood up. Liam went to hug her but stopped himself. Instead he just smiled at her and she smiled back. Summer hadn't noticed his entrance because she was still thinking about how to get in the attic.

"You'll need a crowbar or a hammer to pull the padlock off Summer," Liam told her. She glanced up at him.

"Thanks and good luck in your new home," she told him shaking his hand. Liam left the room and carried on down the stairs and out the house with his new foster family. Summer glanced at Kitty and Rick. "Anyone know where I can get a crowbar or hammer." Rick glanced at Kitty. Kitty nodded slowly.

"Downstairs. In the basement. We can get in there," she said quietly.

"All the tools are down there," Rick added. Summer nodded and walked out the room and headed towards the basement. As she walked down the stairs she saw everyone was gathered in the hallway to see Liam off. She crept behind them and went through the door to the basement. She walked into the gloomy and dusty room. She searched around and found a hammer with a forked end. She picked it up and carried it back upstairs. Everyone had disappeared outside to wave Liam off now so the hallway was empty. Summer ran back up the stairs. Rick and Kitty were still standing in Kitty's doorframe as she ran past them and up to the attic.

_*****Meanwhile*****_

Tyler was standing with Luke in Mia and Summer's room. "We know they've taken her most precious things and are going to burn them. So what can we do?" Luke asked. Tyler nodded at her pile of clothes.

"We steal everything else and hide it in several places including high up where she and we can't reach," Tyler told him. Luke looked confused.

"But if we can't reach how are we going to get up there to hide them?" he asked. Tyler glared at his best mate.

"We're going to use a ladder. And then we're are going to hide the ladder so she can't use it to get her stuff back," Tyler told him slowly and clearly. He counted Luke as his best mate but he really could be dumb sometimes.

"Ah," Luke said, the plan finally clicking with him. Tyler rolled his eyes and started to pick up Summer's stuff.

_*****Back at Kitty's room*****_

"She's going to get into so much trouble," Kitty almost whispered to Rick. Rick was the only person in the whole house Kitty would let touch her. Since she'd arrived five months ago Rick had made it his duty to stop people from hurting her and being mean to her for being different. Kitty would trust Rick with her secrets and know he wasn't going to tell anyone else. He was the only one she could tell her feelings too. Rick held her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at the older boy and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. Rick tried to protect everyone and he knew if she asked, he'd help Summer. "Please help her. She seems nice. I don't want her to get into trouble," she pleaded him. Rick looked at her.

"Alright I will. But she'll be fine Kitty. I'm sure of it. She was strong enough not to moan about the incident this morning. She'll be strong now. And so will you," he said letting go of her hand and heading up to the attic.

Summer was still trying to prise the padlock off when Rick appeared. He held out a hand for the hammer. Summer gave it to him. He hooked the pointy bits either side of the lock and pulled sharply. The padlock came off the doorframe. Summer stood and looked at him. "thanks," she said. He shrugged and handed her back the hammer. Summer opened the door and climbed up. She could hear Rick following her. She turned to face him. "Why are you coming?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Kitty asked me to keep an eye on you," he replied. Summer sighed and carried up the stairs. She saw a filing cabinet and walked over to it. She looked at it and saw it was locked. "You won't get in there," Rick said. Summer just smiled at him. They heard a loud slam and a key turning in a lock. Rick looked at Summer who looked back at him. Rick ran down the stairs and tried the door. "they locked it. They are trying to get you into trouble," Rick told her. Summer shrugged and pulled a hair grip out from her hair. She bent it back and slotted it into the keyhole. She wiggled it until she heard it click. The draw slid open and Summer searched for Lia, Ellie, Alice, Jack, Josh and Matthew's folders. She found them and went back down the stairs. "We can't get out and when they let you out, you're going to get in even more trouble for having their folders," Rick told her. Summer ignored this and pulled out the other key from round her neck and showed it to Rick. He looked at it. "Skeleton key. Why didn't you use that to get in here?"

Summer put the key in the lock. She could feel the other key on the other side. She pushed it out and turned her key in the lock. The door swung open and Summer let Rick past. "If you haven't noticed. The skeleton key is rather big and believe me I tried. It didn't fit in the hole," Summer told him as she closed the door, picked up the key and re-locked the attic. They could hear Denis coming up the stairs. Alice and Ellie were with him as they could hear them talking to him. They ran down the corridor. They pushed open Alice's door. They placed her folder on her bed before heading to the other rooms and placing their folders on their beds. Rick then went back to Kitty's room and Summer headed back to hers.

"So where are they?" Denis shouted at the girls. The draw to the filing cabinet was open and six files were missing. "Because six files are missing, the attic was locked from the outside, it's your files that are missing and you're blaming it on Summer. Nice one."

"But she was here. She stole them," Alice tried to explain.

"Ok, let's go see her," Denis said leading the two girls back downstairs. They knocked on Mia's door. Mia opened the door and smiled. "Is Summer in?" he asked. Mia nodded and let him in. Summer had hidden the skeleton key safely. When she'd got to her room Mia hadn't been there so nobody except her knew the whereabouts of the key. Summer looked up when they entered. "have you been in the attic and stolen some files?" he asked. Summer shook her head. "Do you mind if we search your room?" Mia and Summer both shook their heads. Denis searched the room and didn't find any files. "Thank you girls, out you two," he said pushing Alice and Ellie out the room. Summer sighed. She'd got away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

**A/N: I can't do fight scenes but hopefully this isn't too bad.**

Alice and Ellie were sat in the office fuming. Summer had been up there. They knew it. They watched her go up and they had locked the door behind her. How could she have got out? Once Denis finally let them go they went back to their rooms and found their files on the bed. They were shocked. They ran to each other's rooms and met in the middle. "have you got yours?" Alice asked. Ellie nodded. "Same," Alice continued. Summer had done as they had said and got away with it. "We're going to have to return them." Ellie nodded and went into Josh's room.

"Josh, we need the album. She did it. We promised we'd return it. I know we wouldn't usually but I really think they mean something to her," Ellie said showing a soft side of her that she only ever showed in front of Josh. He stood up, got the album and handed it to her. As he did so he kissed her on the top of her head. Ellie met Alice outside Summer's room. Alice had the jewellery box. They knocked on the door. Summer opened it. Alice and Ellie handed her the items. Summer took them.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if you got into trouble for what I did but you asked me to do it," Summer told them, happy now she had her bracelet and Ophelia's album back. Alice shrugged.

"We didn't. He didn't even know who stole them because he never searched our rooms," Ellie told her.

Summer smiled. "I'm glad. By the way have you seen my trainers, skirt, two shirts and my jumper?" Summer asked. The girls shook their heads. Summer looked at them curiously.

"We haven't. Promise but I'd ask the others," Alice suggested. Summer nodded and followed the girls out her room. As she was going downstairs Summer glanced up at the beams of the house. There dangling from the beam was her trainers. She hit her head on the wall and sighed.

"Anyone got a ladder?" she shouted.

_***** 2 hours later *****_

Summer was standing holding her skirt, trainers, jumper and shirts in Tyler's room. He and Luke were both there. "Did you do this?" she asked. Tyler looked shocked.

"How could you think such a thing?" he asked feigning innocence.

"But we did," Luke told him confused.

"Shut up," Tyler whispered.

"Thanks Luke. Anyway I was told you two were the jokers of the house. And this is more of a joke than bullying so I assumed it was you. Thanks though, I've had fun finding them," Summer said walking out.

"Why did you tell her we did it!" Tyler shouted at Luke once she'd gone. Luke shrugged. Tyler looked murderous. There were some times when Tyler really wished Luke was brighter, and this was one of them.

Summer walked into the living room. Sam, Emma and Mel (the last two of whom were twins) were sat on the sofa watching CBBC. Summer sat next to them on the arm of the sofa. Josh stormed in.

"Which one of you idiots have drawn all over my English homework?" He shouted. Sam, Emma and Mel were the three youngest in the house along with Jasmine and Lucy.

"How do you know it was them?" Summer asked. Josh turned on her.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he queried. Summer nodded her head. "because they are the youngest and they are the only ones who would do it." Summer noticed Sam shifting awkwardly next to her. Josh hadn't seen yet but he soon would.

"they didn't do it. I know who did," Summer said bravely. Sam looked up at the new girl in awe. Summer could see the bruises where they had been beaten up by the older kids. Mia was standing with Alex and Kitty at the back of the room. Summer could see Mia shaking her head at her. "I did it. In payback," she said nervously. She knew that all six had been involved in the stealing of her clothes and towel that morning as well as the filming. Josh glared at her.

"You!" he shouted before jumping at her and pushing her backwards off the arm of the sofa. Summer cracked her head on the floor and then felt her stomach being punched and she doubled up in pain. Josh trod on her face on purpose and Summer felt her nose crack. He walked out and as he did he said, "I know you didn't but that will teach you to stick up for them." Summer glanced up. She could see Sam, Mel and Emma leaning over the arm of the sofa to look at her and Alex who had rushed over to help her the moment Josh had stopped beating her. Alex helped her up.

"you ok?" he asked. Summer nodded and felt the back of her head.

"I'll live," she said for the second time that week.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**A/N: Depressing chapter, sorry.**

Mia, Rick and Summer were sat in the girls room. Rick was trying to place Summer's nose back in place. He cracked it back. "Ow!" Summer exclaimed. "that hurt." Rick glared at her.

"And it didn't earlier," he said sarcastically. Summer just raised her eyebrows.

"That was brave what you did but why?" Mia asked.

"They are so little. Those monsters are almost 16. They can't pick on the little ones. Also I saw the amount of bruises on them and I assumed they were from other fights that the older ones had caused," Summer explained. "I don't think it's fair. Josh and that lot shouldn't be able to do that." Mia nodded.

"I know but Denis doesn't care. I mean you saw his response to your fight. He didn't even bat an eyelid at the blood you were losing," Mia commented. Rick nodded.

"Hey at least you two know first aid," Summer said happily. Rick looked at Summer.

"You seem to be really protective and caring towards little ones. Why?" Rick asked.

Summer looked at her feet. "That's a long story." Mia and Rick looked expectantly at Summer. "I was the oldest of three. When I was really little mum got a boyfriend who tried to hurt me. Mum got pregnant with Ophelia, my little sister by 4 years, with this man. After mum gave birth two years later she started getting drunk and had a drug addiction. As a result she became violent and abusive towards me and Ophelia. Social services came round and threatened to take us away because every day we'd be late to school, we'd have bruises. I even had a broken foot and mum couldn't be bothered to take me to hospital. I was overprotective of Ophelia then. Luckily mum got her act together and stopped taking drugs and alcohol and was better. Then one night when I was nine mum went out and didn't come back until the morning. She'd found another man and had got herself pregnant again. Nine months later my little brother Jamie was born. However this was the start of mums slippery slope. She kept getting drunk and staying out and never cared about us. So I had to learn, quickly. On how to look after young kids and first aid and everything. When they came home from being bullied about having a mum who didn't care I had to go to the school and sort it out and stick up for them. They were my only family that I really cared about and I had to help them. Mum didn't care so I had to and I hated seeing them sad or seeing them getting hurt. That's why I stood up for them," Summer told them. Rick looked at her.

"So where are you brother and sister now?" he asked. Summer looked at her feet and almost cried.

"They... They're dead. They drowned. The day after my 13th birthday, it was Ophelia's ninth birthday and mum was drunk, so we took her to the park to get her sober. Ophelia fell in the lake whilst feeding the ducks, mum went in to get her, the pair of them drowned. Then Jamie ran in. I tried to stop him but he bit me. He drowned too," Summer told them, tears welling up in her eyes. Mia put her arm around Summer.

"I'm sorry Summer. I didn't mean to upset you," Rick said. Denis came in.

"Oh I'm so sorry Summer that you killed your own family," Denis mimicked. Mia and Rick both glared at him shocked. "it's dinner. Thought I'd let you know." Summer just stared stunned at the place where Denis had been.

"he's right you know. I could have stopped it. I killed them," Summer cried. Mia and Rick sat down next to her.

"No he's not. Now let's go get some dinner," they comforted her. She nodded her head and followed them downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

**A/N: More fighting and again I'm not very good at it.**

Summer was sitting in the living room with Lia, Mia and Rick. Summer had been at Burnywood for a week now and in that time she'd got to know Lia a bit better even though she was a bit of an evil girl. Lia's full name was the same as Summer's little sisters full name: Ophelia. Like little Ophelia, Lia didn't like the name Ophelia. Joshua and Matthew had left as they had turned 16 but Ellie, Alice and Jack were still living there and were making Summer's life a living hell. Sam came into the room and pulled at Summer's sleeve.

"Mia, Summer," Sam whispered. "Ellie's burning your door down." Summer exchanged a glance with Mia and jumped off the sofa grabbing a bucket on the way. She ran up the stairs, filled the bucket with water and ran to their room. The door was now completely on fire. Summer threw the water over the door and it went out. She spun round to face Ellie.

"What were you thinking?" she asked seriously annoyed. Ellie shrugged.

"I wasn't," she replied. Mia stared at the ruined door. She shook her head.

"Look at least nobody or anything has been hurt," Mia said her calm voicing breaking slightly. "If Sam hadn't of told us when he did it could have been a lot worse." Ellie turned to Sam.

"So you told them?" she growled. Mia and Summer both turned to the fierce girl who was now walking closer to Sam. He nodded. Ellie charged at him and punched him in the kidneys before picking him up above her head ready to throw him to the floor.

"STOP!" Summer shouted standing in front of her right where she was going to throw Sam. "Leave him alone," she cried. Ellie put Sam down.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked sarcastically. Summer bit her lip. She couldn't do anything. She was a Buddhist. "nothing. But if you insist how about I sort you out instead and hope it sets an example to everyone else," at this Ellie picked Summer up and threw her over the banisters of the stairs. Mia and Sam ran to the banisters and peered down. Summer had been thrown down three flights of stairs but luckily Rick was standing there with Summer in his arms.

"Next time you throw her and you want to hurt her. Probably wise to check that nobody is there to catch her," he said smiling up at Ellie. He placed Summer on the ground. She had hit her leg on one of the banisters as she fell and had fainted. Mia and Sam ran down to help and Alex, Kitty, Jasmine and Lucy all came out from the living room and saw what was going on. They all looked up at Ellie who ran away back into her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

**A/N: bit of a filler this chapter. I'm skipping a couple of weeks because otherwise you'd all end up bored if I just explained two whole years in a whole story.**

**Summer's POV**

Turns out I have broken leg thanks to Ellie. She's been sent to a young offenders institute for assault and, as it turns out, drug using. It was why she was so mean. If Rick hadn't of been there and reacted when he saw me fall. Well... I might just not be here anymore. Lia was really sorry about the accident. She knew what Ellie was planning but didn't know she was going to chuck me over the banister. Luckily Emma, Mel, Jasmine and Lucy didn't see what had happened otherwise they would be having nightmares like Sam is. Every night he comes into mine and Mia's room to check that I'm still alive. It's quite cute. I can't believe Ellie would have thrown him. No wonder everyone's scared of her, Alice, Lia and Jack.

I pushed myself up from the sofa using Rick's leg next to me. I grabbed my crutches and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I've been here a month now. In that time I've had my things stolen, my clothes and towel stolen whilst in the shower, my other clothes hidden, got beaten up... seven times now. Once on my second day, one a week later and five times since then for just being in the way apparently but I can't help that. I'm on crutches.

I've also had my door burnt down, been locked in the attic twice and scalded myself with the iron, but that was just me being an idiot. Tyler and Luke have played nine or ten pranks on me now and they've got worse than just hiding my clothes, I've had maggots poured over me, eaten worms when they have changed my spaghetti over, had cheese sauce fallen on me and more. I've just about had enough of them two.

I just wish I could go home now but there's no one there and no one to care for me. Rick, Kitty and Mia have been great though. They've supported me through everything and have been great at getting me to school while on crutches.

I finally got to the kitchen where Emma and Mel were sitting with a potential foster family playing scrabble. I looked up at Georgia who was watching them happily. Turns out not all the care workers don't give a care. Georgia and Connor do as long as Denis isn't around. They will patch up cuts and help with injuries if he's not there. It's just Denis who doesn't care about us. I limped over to Georgia.

"Can I have a drink please Georgia?" I asked. She nodded and went and got me some water. I sat down at the far end of the table away from the 'Happy Family'. The mum smiled at me.

"Do you want to join in?" she asked. I shook my head. "You're Summer aren't you? Emma and Mel were telling us about you. You really care for these kids don't you?" I shrugged and got up leaving half of my water left on the table and walked out the kitchen. I didn't want to be quizzed by her. It was bad enough having my motives questioned by everyone else in the house. I still haven't told everyone my story yet. Only Mia, Rick and now Kitty know as well as the care workers. I know Rick and Mia said Denis was wrong but he has a point. If I'd been holding onto Jamie more I could have saved him at least and if I'd reacted quicker maybe even saved mum. I know I couldn't have saved Lia but... Mind you would I really want Jamie in here with me. Experiencing this. I shuddered. No definitely not. I sat back down next to Rick on the sofa. He'd been looking out for me this week, a lot. Kitty was sat the other side of me and she smiled at me before getting on with her sewing.

"hey Kitty, will you teach me how to sew, please?" I asked. She nodded and held out a piece of cotton and some thread for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They make me smile and encourage me to write more especially thank you to xrebelliousCinderella for your kind words and BizarrePineapple15, who I meant to mention a couple of chapters ago. Your reviews keep my going. Hopefully this chapter will make sense.**

**Rick's POV**

I watched as my two best friends in the whole care home sat and did some sewing together. Whenever Kitty sewed I was mesmerised by the way her fingers worked, quickly threading the beads and threads through the thin cotton. I watched as Summer did it wrong... again, and needed Kitty's help to untangle the mess she'd made. Since I'd arrived at Burnywood three years ago, I'd never felt more relaxed or at home than just then watching the two girls laugh together. I realised I'd never heard Kitty laugh before. I managed to make her smile and talk to me but never laugh and Summer had managed it in a month.

Before Kitty had arrived half a year ago I'd been all alone. Nobody spoke to me as they were scared I was going to turn out like my parents. To steal their money and jewellery before running off into the night. It's why I'm in care because mum and dad got caught and sent to prison. I never see them but I have family and I realise how lucky I am, especially when watching Summer's behaviour around the younger kids and seeing how much she misses her family she can never have again. But when Kitty arrived I wasn't the only isolated kid here. Everyone avoided Kitty because of her... well her temperament. I mean yeah she'd injured me a few times but it was no reason to not include her in games or things. Kitty hadn't cared about my past. She liked me for who I am and what I was didn't matter to her. She just needed someone to talk too.

I glanced at Summer. I watched as her spray-dyed pink hair ducked under the table. Summer was unique too. She didn't care what people thought of her and she never forgot the values she'd been taught. She played rugby with the boys on her first week here and hadn't cared one bit about the mud or getting injured. She dyed her hair unusual colours, and even got away with them at school somehow, mind you it might help that she was pretty and intelligent so the teachers didn't care too much. Though she was outspoken and that meant the majority of the older kids left her isolated too, unless they needed her help to stop the bullies.

Alex and Luke walked in, saw who was in here and walked back out. I sighed. I doubted they'd ever trust me. Summer must have heard me sigh as she turned to face me. "What's up Rick?" she smiled at me and my whole world lit up.

"Nothing much. I just wish they wouldn't exclude us so much," I sighed impatiently.

She gazed into my eyes judging how'd I'd react before blowing a strand of hair out her face and saying, "I know. I wish I knew what their problem was with you. I know why they don't like me or Kitty. But I don't why they wouldn't like you." I flinched slightly at the sharpness in her voice. I looked back at her.

'I don't want her to judge me badly but if I don't tell her then someone else might and that would be worse,' I thought. I looked straight at the girl I was slowly falling in love with.

_**Rick's story**_

_I grew up not knowing better. My mum would use me to get money. I mean who could resist a cute boy anything. I realised I was being used when I was about eight and I properly saw what was going on in front of my eyes. Mum, dad and me had walked down the street, me in the middle. Mum had stopped this lady to ask her for directions to the corner shop claiming I wanted some sweets. I realised this was strange as mum knew where the corner shop was and I wasn't hungry. As the lady pointed in the opposite direction and mum kept her talking dad had stood round the side of the lady and was going through her bag. I looked at him confused and he held a finger up to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I saw him pull out some bank notes and place them in his pocket. I tugged at mum's arm to tell her dad was a thief but she didn't respond. When we walked round the corner, mum turned to me, "Never pull on my arm like that again, you could have given us away." That's when I knew. Mum knew what dad was doing, she'd been distracting the lady for a reason. To steal money._

_A couple of weeks later me and dad were in a cafe. A customer stood up from the table in front of us and went up to order. She left her purse on the table in clear view. Dad stood up and told me to wait. I sat and watched. He took the purse, walked up to the lady at the counter and said some things to her. I saw her look back at the table and giggle. She said something else and dad must have mentioned me because he gestured towards me and I saw the lady smiled at me kindly. I'd learnt to keep my mouth shut about the fact we were scamming for money. The last time I'd almost told someone I'd been beaten up and locked in a cupboard for a week. She came and joined us at our table. "So Rick," she said to me, "your dad was saying how you saw me drop my purse and told him about it. Thank you. That's a very kind thing to do." I just sat and nodded. I tuned out when dad started going on about how he had no wife and was a single parent. I'd heard it before. Dad had his back to the window when the police car arrived. I looked at the officers getting out. They casually scanned the cafe until their eyes met mine. They opened the door and walked in. All I can remember is them arresting dad for fraud. Turns out the woman had been an undercover police officer and had planned a trick to get my dad caught. He went to prison. Mum was more careful after that. There were less expensive games and gadgets brought for me so as not to draw attention to the money we had. But less than a year later she got caught out by the trick and was also arrested. I was nine at the time and got sent to a foster home. After a year there was a robbery and of course they thought it was me. I got sent here and everyone thinks I'm going to steal their stuff._

I looked up at Summer who was looking at me with glazed eyes. 'Nice one Rick. You've ruined that one' I thought after I'd told my story and she hadn't answered.

"So they just assume you're going to be like your parents because they used you as an excuse to get money," Summer said. I realised her eyes weren't glazed because of boredom but out of regret and sadness for me. "That's ridiculous. Even if I'd known about this before I'd met you I wouldn't ignore you," she continued, slowly getting angrier. "It's not what your parents are like, it's what you're like and you're nothing like them. So prove it to them," she added.

'why not,' I thought as Denis kicked us all out the living room and up to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

"Come on, out the house!" Denis shouted. Summer sighed and walked out with Rick. She piled into the van next to Alex and Tyler. She glanced cautiously at Tyler. Last time she'd sat next to him he'd hidden maggots in her school bag. She pushed her bag closer to Alex and further away from Tyler. Rick saw her small movement and grinned at her. Summer smiled back. She saw Tyler dive into his bag. Summer backed off slowly. He pulled out a banana from his bag and proceeded to eat it. Summer sighed with relief. Tyler glanced at her confused.

"You really don't trust me do you?" he asked as Denis pulled the van away. Summer shook her head.

"No not really. But is it much surprise?" Summer asked sarcastically before jumping out the van at school. Rick followed with Mia, Lia, Jack, Alice and Kitty close behind. Rick picked up Summer's school bag and helped her inside. Kitty ran ahead to open the doors. Mia had her head bent and was talking to Alice and Jack quietly. Summer was fed up. Mia was her roommate but recently she'd been getting distant towards her. Summer decided she didn't care anymore. Rick and Kitty were still there for her. They walked into maths and Summer took her place in between Rick and Jack. Jack leaned over towards her when Miss Jones was helping the other students.

"Hey Summer, what's up with you and Mia?" he asked. Summer glared at him.

"I reckon you know. She's spending more time with your lot than she is with me," Summer said coldly. Jack shrugged.

"We don't know actually, we just think she's... well we're not sure," Jack told her. Rick leaned in closer.

"What you mean you're not planning anything with her?" he asked Jack. Jack shook his head and Rick and Summer glanced at each other. Rick put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll sort whatever she's planning," he whispered in her ear. Summer giggled at the hot breath against her ear and smiled up at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

**A/N: What is Mia planning? Afraid you won't find out in this chapter but you will findout something else first. thanks for reviewing. hope you enjoy**

Summer sat on the opposite side of the classroom from Rick in art with Mia and Kitty. When they walked into the classroom Summer bit her lip. Mia was planning something but what nobody knew. The class lined up against the two long sides of the art room facing another person. Mia was opposite Jack, Summer opposite Rick and Kitty didn't have a partner.

"Ok Summer, Kitty and Rick, you'll have to work in a three. I want you to draw your partner, or in partners in three of your cases. You have the whole lesson but remember you will all be drawing so your partner will not be able to stay still for you," Mr Lewis said.

Summer took one glance at Rick and one glance at Kitty and immediately knew what she was going to do.

*****An hour later*****

The three of them were last to show their drawings. Rick went first. His picture depicted the two girls sitting on the sofa back at Burnywood, both sewing together. Kitty and Summer looked at each other and then back at the drawing. It was so accurate it was ridiculous. Rick had drawn Summer's hair flowing down her back in bright purple, the same colour it was that day, and Kitty's eyes were shining brightly in the picture. The girls smiled at Rick.

Then Summer turned her page around. It showed Rick and Kitty in Kitty's room. Kitty was staring at the wall looking slightly scared, while Rick held her hand and was looking at her with concern. The only thing that wasn't realistic about it was the room. It was filled with all the things they liked doing together rather than being plain. Kitty looked at the picture stunned. Summer bit her lip. She may have gone a bit over the top but it showed what Summer saw the first time she met Kitty and Rick. Kitty smiled at her encouragingly and Summer relaxed.

Kitty turned her piece of paper round. Summer and Rick stared at the page. Was that really how she saw them?

**A/N: What has Kitty drawn?**


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

**Kitty's drawing**

It was a pale blue background with pink hearts around the edges. In the middle she'd drawn Rick wearing his usual chequered red and white shirt. His floppy hair was over one eye and he was standing awkwardly by the door in the picture. He was staring towards the person opposite him. Summer was sitting at the computer with her trademark brightly coloured hair covering her left eye. Through her hair though you could see her blue eyes gazing at the tall boy. The way she'd drawn it meant you didn't even need the hearts to see that she was trying to tell them something.

**Rick's POV**

God. She's blooming observant that girl. She'd drawn me so accurately I was stunned. She'd drawn every last detail from my trademark shirt to the blue and red necklaces. Every freckle was drawn too. It's no wonder she's good at sewing. She's good at art in general. I looked at my expression. Do I really look at Summer like that when she's not looking at me? How did Kitty know I loved the other girl standing opposite me? How? Was I that obvious?

**Summer's POV**

Wow. I love Kitty's drawing. My bright blue hair is striking. It's amazing how much she observes. I suppose being mute helps her to observe things without getting seen. The drawing was so accurate. My hair fell in waves like normal, I was wearing a short sleeved shirt and my jeans. I looked at my eyes. The detail in my eyes was stunning. The blue clear but the expression. I never knew she'd seen that look. How did she know I loved him? Was I that obvious?


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I don't think I have down this chapter justice but it will have to do.**

Rick and Summer were sitting in the school playground. Kitty had been with them but one of the boys in the year above them had come over and started arguing with her so she'd pushed him over and got into trouble. Summer turned to Rick. "She's incredibly observant isn't she?" she asked casually bringing up the drawing. Rick nodded.

"Yeah. About that, I have to ask, do you urm... well... I like you. A lot if you hadn't guessed from the drawing," he stuttered. Summer rolled her eyes.

"I like you too. But I know what you mean and I sort of worked it out from her drawing. The look on your face was obvious. She didn't need to add the hearts," Summer replied giggling. Rick laughed too.

"Fair enough," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Summer turned to face him.

"If you're going to kiss me at least do it properly?" she teased. Rick kissed her again, this time on her lips. A whistle blew near them.

"Rick, Summer, stop that immediately or you can go see the headteacher," Miss Jones shouted. They broke apart, glanced at Miss Jones, shrugged and kissed each other again. They could hear her heels clicking across the playground as she came to split them up. She pulled at Summer's arm. "Go and see the headteacher the pair of you." Rick and Summer stood up and looked at their feet. They knew Denis was already on his way to talk to the headteacher about Kitty now they would be involved in the conversation. They dragged their feet as they headed to the office.

They stood outside the office. Inside they could hear Mr Day talking softly to Kitty. They knew it was Kitty because they could see her back through the glass. Mr day saw them through the glass. He said something they couldn't hear and Kitty opened the door. She smiled at them weakly and went and sat in one of the chairs to wait for Denis. Rick and Summer walked int.

Mr Day sighed. "What have you two been doing?" he asked sternly. Summer had never been in his office before. Usually she was well behaved.

"I... I kissed Summer sir. In the playground," Rick explained. Summer frowned.

"It wasn't just him, I kissed him back," Summer added. Mr day put his head in his hands before looking up at the two.

"Public displays of affection are not permitted at this school. Besides you're like best friends. Is that not a bit weird?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Also you live in the same place. What is Denis going to say when he finds out?"

Summer bit her lip. "he won't find out sir?" she said hopefully internally pleading with him not to tell Denis.

"Look Summer, Connor is coming to pick Kitty up. I'll have to tell him about this. It's then Connor's decision to tell Denis or not. Not mine, I'm sorry," Mr Day finished. Summer nodded and walked out and sat down next to Kitty to wait for Connor's arrival.

Just as they had sat down, Connor walked in. "Not three of you!" he exclaimed. Rick and Summer looked at the ground at least mildly ashamed. "I'll be out in a minute." He went in to the office and spoke to Mr Day. When he came out he glared at Summer and Rick. "the three of us will discuss when you get home. I won't tell Denis yet though," Connor said disappointedly. Summer smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"But you two had better have a good story and you'd better get it straight before you get home or I will tell him," Connor added escorting Kitty out who rolled her eyes at the pair left in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

**A/N: so here it is. Mia's plan revealed**

Connor was standing towering over Rick and Summer who were sitting down on the bed in Kitty's room. Kitty was cowering in the corner at the furious man standing in front of them.

"You kissed her because you love her!" Connor exclaimed. "That's not a very good reason. And you can't love her. You've only just met her."

"Actually, Rick and Summer have always sat next to each other in maths just they didn't know who each other were," Kitty said quietly. Connor sighed.

"That's not what I meant Kitty. What am I supposed to do if you two are seen kissing or hugging or ... I don't even want to think about the third one," Connor said rubbing the back of his head, a sure sign of the awkwardness of the situation.

Summer almost burst out laughing at the situation. "Connor, I doubt we'd do the third one. We have separate rooms and there's always someone on night duty. But if it makes things easier I'll tell Denis. It's partly my fault we are in this mess." At this there was a loud smash from Mia and Summer's room. Summer jumped up and limped down the corridor. The windows had been smashed and an arrow fired through the now open window. Summer pulled it out the wall.

_You total idiot Summer. I hate your guts. I hate everything about you and Rick and Kitty. So I'm running away. No one will miss me. Denis won't care, you clearly don't care otherwise you would have asked me what was wrong this week. So I'm off. Tell everyone I'm fine and that I will keep myself safe and in contact if I can. Your an idiot. You were too wrapped up in your broken leg and making friends that you forgot about me. MiA xx_

Summer sat on her bed. So Mia had been planning to run away. She looked down at the glass on the floor and the brick that had smashed it. She saw Connor standing in the doorway. She grabbed her bag, gave him the note and ran after Mia. She could hear Connor and Rick shouting at her as she closed the door. She limped down the street and headed to the first place she could think off. The bus shelter. Mia wasn't there but she had been as a charm off her necklace had fallen off and was sitting on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Rick was standing in the office. "Right then. What do you want?" Denis asked.

"Me and Summer got into trouble at school today. For kissing. But we have to say we both agreed to kiss the other because we love each other," Rick explained carefully.

"WHAT! You can't just go round kissing people Rick. Especially not people you live with. You don't love her at all. You don't even know each other. The pair of you will be sanctioned. Neither of you will be able to leave the house without permission got the next two weeks and I do not want to see you two kissing each other," Denis exclaimed loudly.

"That's not fair. She's my girlfriend and I love her. And you can't stop us from kissing and hugging," Rick shouted back.

Denis slammed his hands down onto the table and leaned in closer to Rick. "Oh really. Well she's already run away, what if I was to send her away and not let her come back here. That would stop you."

Rick clenched his jaw. "She hasn't run away. She's saving Mia." He said through clenched teeth.

"She left without permission," Denis replied. At this the front door opened and in came a very wet and drowned Summer.

"I found her. But she doesn't want to come back. She's gone to this homeless shelter. She says that there is no way she will return until Denis had left and the chances of that happening are zero apparently," Summer said breathlessly.

"in the office," Denis said. Summer glanced at Rick. 'you told him' she mouthed and he nodded. "I've heard that you kissed Rick." Summer nodded. "You're sanctioned you are not to leave the house for two weeks without permission. And you do not kiss or hug in this house. Do you understand?" Summer opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"You can't do that," Summer exclaimed.

"tried that. Apparently he can. If we break the rules he'll send you to a different care home," Rick whispered in her ear. Summer looked alarmed. She turned to Denis and nodded.

"Also you're on washing up duty for the next week for running away," Denis continued. At this he stood up and walked out. Summer and Rick followed.

"Is it worth it then?" Summer asked as they headed upstairs to bed.

"What?" Rick asked.

"us two. Is it worth me risking getting sent to a different care home?" Summer asked. Rick nodded.

"Of course it is. I want to spend my time with you. He didn't say anything about us sitting and snuggling together. Or holding hands. Just no kissing or hugging. I think even we can manage this," Rick said. "And besides eventually he will come round. Once we know each other better." Summer smiled, checked that no one was looking and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think I can resist you though," She commented as she skipped back to her room. She walked in and suddenly remembered the broken window.

She went back downstairs and into the kitchen. "What am I supposed to do about the glass in my room as well as the open window? I'll freeze," she asked the three care workers who were sitting drinking coffee.

Georgia stood up. "you'll have to share with Alice," she said. Summer's heart sunk. Sharing a room with her enemy into her window was fixed. That should be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

**A/N: So I want to know, all these characters have a story a bit like Rick's and I was going to put the collection of them on the site but i wanted to know:**

**1. Would you read them?**

**2. Should I put them on as a separate story or post them at the beginning of a chapter before the proper story?**

**Please Review and answer these questions. Also i am still looking for more new characters so if you have any ideas for a character please post them.**

**Summer's POV**

I left all my clothes and things in my room and just took my pyjamas and teddy with me into Alice's room. When I say Alice wasn't very welcoming , well, she really didn't want to share with me even if it was for only one night. Once Georgia had left me alone with Alice she'd shown her anger.

"You touch my stuff and you die," she threatened. I nodded. Just to reiterate her point she kicked me in the shin. I sighed and went and climbed into the camp bed that Georgia had placed in Alice's room. I could hear her sighing and moaning in the bed next to me. Alice is not the greatest roommate to have. Turns out she talks in her sleep. I must have had the worst night ever. When I finally got to sleep I kept dreaming that Alice was going to kill me and kept remembering the unfortunate day I'd been sent into care. I got out the bed and went downstairs. Denis was down there with Connor.

"Morning Summer. Glazers here to fix your window," Connor told me cheerfully. I smiled weakly and went out the back door into the garden.

I sat in a secluded place between some trees. I stared at what little of the road I could see. I could hear the cars passing and see flashes of colour. I started to cry. Quietly at first but each sob raking through me, stronger and louder each time. First I was crying because Mia had gone. One of my best friends. Then it was because of my family. I decided I didn't care who saw me. I heard a rustle in the bush. I spun round to see who it was. A slightly scared and mudded Mia stood before me.

"Mia," I cried. I ran up to her and hugged me.

"Summer," she whispered hoarsely. I nodded and let go of her. She saw my tears and understood. We sat back down and stared out at the road again, in silence. She didn't ask me anything she just sat there with me. I continued crying. I knew Mia wouldn't judge me. When I'd left her the night before she'd told me she didn't hate me but wished I was more observant and understanding. Now I knew why. Mia understood how I was feeling. I realised I needed to be more understanding of her and others. There was a crack behind us. I noticed Mia turn round to look at who it was. I didn't. They sat next to me and I realised it was Rick.

"Hi Mia, I'll take it from here. You go see Denis and get your room sorted. I'll sit with her," Rick muttered to her. I ignored him and didn't even notice Mia leave. I leaned into his sturdy body.

"It's Jamie's birthday," I murmured. "I miss him... and Ophelia. I could have stopped it. I should have told Ophelia not to be so close then she wouldn't have fallen in and I should have grabbed Jamie and not let go. It's all my fault they died. And now she won't see her teens and Jamie won't even see double figures. It's not FAIR," I sobbed. I shouted the last word and a cloud of pigeons flew up out of the trees.

Rick placed his hands on either side of my face and turned it to face him. He looked straight into my eyes and said "It wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have been able to stop it. Jamie's birthday. What do you want to do to remember him?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't do much anyway I'm grounded. Do we have monopoly here or pop to the shops?" I asked. Rick nodded.

"yeah we have both of those. Why?" he asked really confused.

"In that case I challenge you to a game of both of them. They were my brother's favourite games so I want to play them," I explained.

"In that case, I'll play them all day. Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Rick replied helping me up and escorting me back in.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

**A/N: New character! YAY! Abby arrives. Hope you all enjoy. Also thank you so much for the reviews they make me smile. I have decided I will put the character stories up so keep checking the site.**

Mia put her stuff in what was Ellie's old room. She'd asked to move room. Not because she hated Summer but because she realised that by telling Summer to be more understanding, Summer would keep a closer eye on her.

Downstairs in the living room Summer and Rick were on their fourth game of pop to the shops, while Kitty was sewing in the corner and Lucy was curling up on the sofa watching TV. Summer had won two games and Rick the other. It was best of five so if Summer won this one, she'd have won completely. Rick however was slightly further ahead than Summer. "See childish games can be fun," Summer teased him. Rick laughed. He was glad Summer had cheered up, he hated seeing her sad. The living room door swung open.

"Alright you horrible lot. We have a new person. This is Abby Bowen" Denis told them. He was standing next to a tall slim girl.

Summer stood up and looked at the newcomer carefully. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her dress sense, well most would say it was unusual but for Summer who, at that current moment had bright turquoise hair, was a little bit strange herself really thought it suited her. She was wearing bright purple leggings with a vivid green long top.

"Hi Abby, I'm Summer," Summer said shaking her hand.

"Urm, actually my full name is Abia but you can call me either but it's great to meet you Summer," Abia said smiling widely at her.

Summer nodded. "I understand," Summer replied in acknowledgement.

Rick came forward, "Hi Abia I'm Rick and over there is our friend Kitty." Lucy skipped over to Abia. "Oh and this is Lucy."

"Abia will be sharing with Lucy so if you want to show her round," Denis almost commanded. Summer rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to him Abby. But I should warn you. You're entering the pain that is Denisville," Rick explained seeing Abby's slightly scared look. She smiled at them.

"I'm sure I will. You going to show me around then," she said cheekily. Summer led the way.

"So that's the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, silent room, most of the bedrooms, the attic and this," Summer said twenty minutes later pushing up a door, "is Lucy's room. We apologise about the mess she's only 9." Abia walked into the purple room. She looked around it was bigger than her bedroom at home. There were soft toys all over the purple carpet. There were two beds in there, one with a purple duvet cover on and the duvet thrown off the bed and the other nicely made with a white duvet and purple flowers. Georgia was still in there tidying up and making room in the drawers and wardrobe.

"Hello, you must be Abia," Georgia said warmly. Abby nodded. "Well this is your room. Enjoy," Georgia continued sighing.

"We'll leave you to unpack if you want," Summer said kindly.

"No, please stay. I want to get to know you," Abby said putting her bags on her bed. Rick glanced at Kitty who nodded self-consciously and went and sat in the corner of the room. Lucy tugged on Summer's arm and dragged her to her bed. Summer glanced at Rick and sat down on Lucy's bed with her. Abby indicated that Rick should sit down somewhere. He decided to perch on the end of the bed.

"So how old are you Abby?" Summer asked.

"I'm 13. What about you?" she replied.

"We're all 13 too, well except Lucy. She's 9 but oh so sweet," Rick said ruffling her hair while Lucy pouted.

"I can speak for myself," Lucy said bossily. Summer giggled. "I should warn you, I'm very talkative, usually, and I like purple. Also don't touch Kitty she'd lose the plot." Summer's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth. Kitty had looked up at the mention of her name.

"I don't like people touching me. There have been incidents where, well, let's just say they touched me and ended up injured," Kitty explained refusing to look at Abia.

"I understand," she said, "There was someone like that in my school. Just quickly, I assume there are people I should avoid who are they?" Summer bit her lip and glanced at Rick.

"Alice, Jack and Lia are our resident bad kids. Tyler and Luke are the practically jokers, Mia is the complicated one, Kitty's Kitty. Sam, Jasmine and Lucy are the cute ones who attach themselves to the older ones and me and Summer are... protective, of everyone," Rick said running through everyone quickly. Abby turned round from unpacking some books.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically sinking onto her bed and almost pushing Rick off the edge of the bed. "Sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

**A/N: another slightly distressing chapter this. In fact I made myself cry writing this. Also purplerabbit11 I would love to use Leo in the story, thank you so much. It will be about chapter 40. Do you mind if I use it on my other story as well, the character ones. I have an idea of what to use for Tyler and Leo so i might edit how they ended up in care but I will use your ideas.**

**Also thank you to xrebelliouscinderella, mouseyjayne, kayjay452 for your lovely reviews.**

Summer was sat around the kitchen table with Lucy, Rick, Kitty and Abby. Mia was standing in the corner with Sam. Just then Emily strolled into the kitchen. "Emily," Summer cried cheerfully. She hadn't seen her social worker since the day she ended up in care.

"Summer, I need a word," Emily said. Summer indicated that she could talk freely.

"I don't care if they hear. They are my friends," Summer replied smiling at everyone.

"It's about your mum's will and her funeral. In her will she left everything she owns to you, your brother and sister. Your brother and sister don't have wills so their personal possessions go to the person closest to them. Which are actually their parents. Now Elliott, Jamie's dad has refused to take Jamie's stuff or the things he has inherited so they go to you. Your sister's dad however has caused a slight problem. You see your mum's house fully belongs to you, you're the only one to inherit the house but Ophelia's dad lays claim to it. Which means it's gone to court. I don't want you to worry I'm sorting it but I thought you should know," Emily explained. Summer nodded.

"Thanks Emily, I always want to know what's happening regardless of if it's good or bad. So what about the funerals?" Summer asked.

"Well your mum knew she was going to die soon because she had liver cirrhosis so she set aside money for her funeral which we can use for her. But to give Ophelia and Jamie a proper funeral we need money, which we don't have, therefore we need your permission to use some of the money in the bank to pay for their funerals," Emily told Summer quietly. Summer nodded again.

"Of course. I want them to have a proper funeral so of course you can use it. But why has it taken so long to get round to funerals?" Summer asked curiously. She noticed Lucy, Sam and Mia all leave.

"We had to do tests to see if it was drowning that caused their deaths. It was but your mum actually had her liver fail from the liver cirrhosis while in the water and she got cramp and drowned. I'm sorry Summer," Emily tried to comfort the now crying teenager.

"Emily?" Rick asked. Emily looked up at him. "I have to ask for Summer's sake when are the funerals planned for?"

"Three days time and Summer can bring whoever she wants to," Emily finished. Summer wiped her tears away.

"thanks Emily," Summer said standing up and escorting her out.

"You're welcome and you can always contact me on this number," she said handing Summer a card. "oh and this is for you." She pulled out a camera. "Jamie's dad asked me to give it to you. He said you enjoyed photography and he just got a new camera so he decided to pass it on to someone who would get some use out of it. That's you." Emily left the house and Summer just stared at the camera in her hand.

"I love it," she whispered before bursting into tears again.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty two

**Thanks for the reviews, here is th next chapter. hope you enjoy**

**Abby's POV**

I was sat with Rick and Kitty at the living room table where they had been playing a game when I'd arrived that morning. Summer was still crying. Emily had left half an hour ago yet Summer was still crying. I had my arm around her and she was leaning into me. She needed us just then and none of us where going to leave her. Rick was holding her other hand. "listen Summer, it's good to cry it means you have accepted the fact that they are dead," I explained. I was a caring person and hated seeing anyone upset. Rick and Kitty felt the same way I did that we needed to help her. She finally stopped crying but when she looked up at us her eyes were bloodshot. "that's better Summer."

Rick wrapped his arm around her too and Kitty held her hand. "we are here for you, you know that," he said. Summer nodded.

"I know, it just it kicked in when she was explaining about the funerals," Summer explained.

"But that's a good thing. 25% of people live in denial about a death and 80% of those that accept don't actually properly get upset when it happens, it happens to them weeks later. Like it has you. It's normal to feel this way. Other's feel exactly the same all over the world," I told her stunning all three of them with some statistics. "What?" I asked when they all looked at me strangely.

"great another brain box to join our house. Summer here is our resident encyclopaedia so you'll have to battle with her for who's smarter," Rick teased me and her. Summer looked at him and pretended to bite his nose.

"Thanks for that," she said sarcastically. "I don't particularly want to find out who's brainier. She's welcome to help me help you lot."

I laughed. "yeah I don't think I want people knowing just how much I know," I teased him. He sulked.

"It's not fair. I always get ganged up on by the girls," he moaned. Me, Summer and Kitty all laughed at that and he just sulked more.

Summer kissed him. "Come on we are only joking. How about we finish this game? Remember you were winning," she almost sung. I smiled at her and went and sat on the sofa.

**No-one's POV**

Summer and Rick were playing their fifth game of pop to the shops because Rick had won the last one, when Denis came in. He saw what they were doing and stormed over to them. "I told you no board games. Read it," he shouted indicating the poster on the wall which apparently forbade board games for the rest of the week because pieces were missing. He didn't wait to hear their reply before breaking it back up and returning it to its box. Abby who was sitting on the sofa with Lucy looked on in horror.

She stood up. "you can't do that they were almost finished," she told him confidently. In the background Abby could see Summer and Rick shaking their heads.

"Oh really," Denis said sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed in the five hours you've been here, I'm head care worker so I can do what I like. So all of you," he shouted glaring at Lucy, Kitty, Sam, Jasmine, Rick, Summer and Abby. "Get out and stay out. This room is out of bounds due to some smart backchat from the new girl here." Abby pulled a face and followed the three little ones out. Kitty picked up her sewing and walked out in between Summer and Rick. Denis followed. Once out the room he turned on his heel and padlocked the door. Summer suddenly understood why there were so many keys on the keyring she'd seen on her first day.

The four older kids traipsed upstairs and went into Kitty's room to sit and talk. Lucy had gone to her shared room. "he can't do that," Abby complained when they entered the room.

"he can and he always has," Rick replied bitterly. "he shouldn't be able to do that but he does and he doesn't care about the consequences on us." He noticed Summer hadn't said anything. "hey look, we can finish the game another day," he said to her.

"it's not that, well it is but that's not the main reason. When we were leaving I was at the back and he said it was my fault again that they died and that it was a good job my brother wasn't here to see me lose to a slightly younger boy than me," Summer moaned. "That's not just my family he's criticising but you as well Rick, my gorgeous boyfriend."

Abby looked taken aback. "Wait are you two going out?" she asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty three

**A/N: We get to hear Abby's story in this one. MouseyJayne, I hope I have done this right and if not I am very sorry.**

Abby, Rick and Kitty were in Summer's room with her. It was the day of the funeral and all three of them were going with her to give emotional support. "So they all drowned and then I fainted. When I came round the paramedics had to tell me they were..." Summer finished explaining to Abby who had asked how her family had died. Summer looked carefully at the girl in front of her. "How did you end up in care?" she asked judging Abia's reaction.

_**Abia's story**_

_I had four sisters and a brother, __Moya, Velika, Denali, Jalila and Darren. Velika was my twin sister. When my mum gave birth to my brother, the youngest of us, she died soon after. She was called Theo. My brother also died then. Our dad brought us girls up as well as he could. Then a couple of days ago he was driving us to school and there was an accident. A car crashed into ours. It was speeding. Dad died instantly. My sister's were all badly in pain. I was shaken but not hurt so I got out to help. They were rushed to hospital. Moya, Denali and Velika, my twin, died in hospital. One of them had a pierced lung, another a serious head injury. Velika's heart just stopped working soon after being taken into the hospital. Jalila's still alive but she's paralysed from the waist down because of the accident so she's gone to a home for people with disabilities where hopefully she'll gain the use of her legs again. I really miss her. I miss all of them. I promised her when I had to leave her to come here, I'd visit her._

"When I do, will you come with me?" Abia finished asked as she finished her story looking directly at the girl who had asked her to go to a funeral with her. Summer nodded.

"Of course I would. And I'm sorry," Summer said noticing the glistening tears in Abby's eyes. She pulled out her only black dress suitable for a funeral.

"It's fine," Abby said. "Show us this dress then."

Twenty minutes later the four of them were in Emily's car on the way to the funeral. Summer had grown since last summer so the dress was suddenly a bit short on her and came halfway between her knees and her upper thighs. She was nervous about wearing it. "What are people going to say when there only family member turns up wearing an inappropriate dress to their funeral?" Summer asked worriedly. Behind her the other three looked very presentable. Kitty was wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees, with a plain black top and a white cardigan while Rick was wearing his school trousers and his only black shirt with his blazer. Abby had had some difficulty finding a dress that was suitable considering all her clothing was brightly coloured but had managed to find some black trousers and a black long sleeved top to wear. Summer started twisting the pieces of paper in her hand. There were three separate funerals and for her sister and brother's ones she was going to speak about them. Summer didn't trust herself to say nice things about her mum. All she could remember where the late nights, drunken days and violence from when she was younger. Emily pulled up.

"Summer you look fine. Nobody's going to care because everyone knows you've just lost all your family and won't have many things available to wear. I'll pick the four of you up in three and a half hours. You'll do brilliantly. I know you will," Emily told the nervous girl calmly. Summer nodded, took a few deep breaths to steady herself before getting out the car ready to face everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty four

**A/N: This is a little upsetting this chapter at the beginning but it does end happy so hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

**Summer's POV**

I got out of the car and stood facing family friends. My own best friends before the accident weren't there because for some reason they disliked me now. The people in front of me now where mum's friends, the people that she went out with late at night as well as mum's colleagues. If mum hadn't of been drunk that day maybe they wouldn't have drowned. "thank you all for coming," I said. I could hear my own voice tremble. Rick came round to my side and put a hand on my shoulder while Kitty and Abby stood close by my side. "I know that my mum's death has affected you all but this is a chance to remember her and the good times and not to dwell on the bad." There was a murmur of agreement from those gathered. In my family, we're not catholic so we weren't burying mum. The minister in charge of the service came out and told me that everything was ready. I coughed loudly to get the attention of the gathered crowd. "If you want to go in so the service can begin," I told them. They all started leaving me and entering the hall. I stood waiting and watching with Kitty, Rick and Abby. Finally it was just us four and mum. I nodded to them and the funeral directors carried the coffin in. The four of us followed silently. I sat down at the front, Rick on my right, Abby on my left and Kitty next to her. As the minister began I started to cry.

**Rick's POV**

She may say she hates her mum for being drunk but when she began crying I knew she still cared about her mum. I knew the reason she wasn't speaking about her mum. The other two don't. She told me it was because she was sure if she got up there she'd focus on her mum's bad points and accuse her of the deaths of her siblings. She was holding my hand so I squeezed it gently, encouragingly. By the time the service finished, Summer had stopped crying. She stood up and went to stand where told to so that she can greet everyone and accept their condolences. In my opinion that's the last thing she needs to do. We were standing out in the November sun, just behind Summer. We could hear most of what was being said. Some of the things they said were quite insensitive and I could see Kitty getting more annoyed. Finally the last person wished her well and went on their way. We returned to the front of the hall ready for the next one.

**Summer's POV**

The funerals were by age order so next was Ophelia's. I didn't expect that many people for my sister and brother's funerals but lots turned up. I could see loads of Ophelia's school friends with their parents and most importantly I could see one of Ophelia's favourite people in the whole wide world. Elliott. Elliott is Jamie's dad but Ophelia loved him whenever he came over to help me look after them. He treated her, and me for that matter, like we were his own kids and not just the half-sister's of his son. He came over to me.

"Hi Summer," he said. I smiled at him.

"Hi Elliott. I'm so glad to see you here. I didn't think you'd come to hers. Not when we aren't your kids," I replied quietly.

He pretended to look hurt. "I thought you had more trust in me than that." Then he replied seriously, "I wasn't going to miss it. I loved all three of you even though you weren't my kids. You don't deserve this and neither did they. Your mum on the other hand..." he let it trail off.

"Got everything she deserved," I muttered angrily. "Thanks for the camera by the way. I haven't used it yet but I will. In fact I've got it with me," I told him pulling it out. He smiled.

"That's alright. Do you want me to get them in and come get you when we are ready?" he asked me. I nodded. I walked over to the pile of flowers people had put by the plaque commemorating Ophelia's life. I took some shots while waiting. Kitty came over to me.

"he's the guy who gave you the camera," she stated. I nodded. "they are ready for us," she told me. I nodded again and followed her in. This time I managed to not cry at the beginning of the service but I wasn't sure if it was because I was emotionally ready or if I was just not as upset. 'No I'm definitely more upset about this one' I thought.

"Now we are going to hand over to Summer, Ophelia's sister to say a few words," the minister said. Abby nudged me, that was my cue.

I stood up and walked to the stand. It felt like a very long walk. "Ophelia was my sister and I might complain about her being annoying but I loved her dearly. I've grown up looking after her, helping her, always being there when she needed a friend and she gave me the same back. But now she's not here to be my friend, or yours. But I know that she wouldn't want us to be sad. She'd want us to enjoy life like she did, explore it, find out more about nature and animals. She was an animal lover and that's one of the things I will always remember about her. Ophelia was a great friend, caring and supportive, but she made an even better sister." The words sounded echoey in my head and I could hear them trembling. I turned to sit back down and noticed my eyes were filling up with tears at the thoughts running through my head. Kitty carefully placed an arm around my neck and smiled at me. I realised that was the first time she'd ever touched me and it made me smile back.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

**Kitty's POV**

Summer's words were like a spell. I fell, like everyone else, under the spell she was creating with her powerful words. She looked so lost and lonely up there but she sounded so confident. The words touched everyone's heart and made me realise what I'm lucky to have. My friends. Who will always be there for me no matter what but sometimes require me to be there for them. That's why by choice I put my arm around her. She needed support and I was prepared to give it. The only other person I ever touched was Rick. It was an awkward feeling and I half wanted to move my arm away straight away but I didn't. I could cope with it for a bit. Her brother's funeral was just as lovely and her words were much the same. And again, even though we'd heard the base of what she was saying we were still all drawn under a spell.

When we came out for the final time, Summer was smiling at the same time as crying. I knew she was pleased with the way it had gone and she had the memories of it on camera; the flowers laid down; Abby, Rick and I laughing and joking around in between the last two services; Rick had even taken a couple of photos of her standing on stage to speak, not that she knew that. Elliott stayed with us until Emily arrived. We had all been laughing around with him and I knew she had some shots of that. When Emily arrived, Summer was taking photos still.

"give me the camera and go and stand with them. We need one of you all," Emily told her. Summer smiled and ran over to the four of us. I knew Summer was going to cherish those pictures.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty five

**A/N: Quick update. Thanks for the reviews. I have almost finished writing this and most is ready to upload. It is going to be 59 chapters long. So I hope you continue to enjoy. Here are the next two chapters**

The four kids walked into the house and couldn't hear anything. They walked slowly in. Denis appeared from, well, nowhere to surprise them. "I want a word with you," he threatened Summer pointing the pen he had in his hand at her.

"About?" she asked.

"Alice is missing her jewellery. You were the only other person to have gone in her room since last Sunday. A week ago," Denis explained. Summer still looked confused. "Did you steal it?"

Summer shook her head. "No, why would I do that?"

"then you won't mind me searching your room then will you?" he threatened.

Summer shook her head again. "of course not," she said as politely as she could muster.

"if I find the jewellery in your room, there will be a serious amount of trouble," he threatened. Summer shrugged, she knew she didn't have it.

"Summer," Lucy said coming over to her and pulling at her. "You realise Alice could have planted it in your room today, while you've been gone," she stated. Summer's eyes widened when she realised Lucy could be right.

"Rick, what will happen to me?" she asked suddenly terrified.

"Worst case scenario would be to lock you in the cellar for two days," he replied casually. He saw the look of alarm on her face. "But that hardly ever happens." Rick tried to encourage.

From above they heard a loud, "SUMMER!" Summer cringed.

"So she definitely planted it," she said before heading upstairs to face Denis.

"What is this?" he asked holding up an A necklace. Summer shrugged. "So it's not yours?" Summer shook her head. "A could be for Alice couldn't it?" Summer nodded. "So you did steal it." Summer shook her head more violently this time. "I told you there would be trouble. Come with me," he growled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her downstairs. As she was dragged past the living room she saw Alice looking smug and Sam, Jasmine and Kitty looking on in horror. She was dragged into the kitchen and thrown into the cellar. "you're going to stay there until you learn your lesson." Denis told her.

He closed the door and locked it. Summer slumped against the wall. "Happens more often than you think Rick." She murmured quietly to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty six

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter it's quite long.**

**Rick's POV**

Sam and Jasmine came bursting into my room. "Rick, Summer's been locked in the cellar," they said alarmed. I bit my lip. Maybe it happens more often than I think. I looked around my room. What was I supposed to do? I decided to speak to Alice about this. I left my room and headed down the corridor towards Jack's room. Mia was standing outside, she held a finger up to her lips.

"what's going on?" I whisper. She points at the door and I listen. Inside I could hear Alice, Jack and Lia's voices. I double took when Lia started speaking. Lia was supposed to be her friend.

"I can't believe he fell for it. Especially considering you've been wearing your necklace all week. I can't believe that he fell for the fact that you'd 'lost your necklace and the last time you saw it was Sunday when Summer had to share a room with you'. And now she's locked in the cellar," Lia laughed. I grew angry at this. I was about to burst in when Mia shook her head and showed me what she had in her hand. It was a voice recorder and it was recording. Mia had the whole conversation on tape. We crept away from the door and went to Mia's new room, which had been Ellie's room.

"so what do we do with that?" I asked.

"Show it to Denis, prove her innocence," Mia said determinedly.

"I don't think he will believe it but we can try," I said pessimistically.

**Abby's POV**

Me and Lucy were sat in our room. I loved sharing with Lucy, she was great fun to be around. She was a little chatterbox but she sees everything that goes on in here. "Did Alice frame Summer?" I asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, why are you doubting Summer? You think Summer actually stole it," Lucy replied in horror. I shook my head.

"No, of course not. She's my friend. But it might not have been Alice that framed her. Lia or Jack could have planted the necklace and all Alice would have to do is say she's lost her necklace," I explained. Lucy shrugged.

"I suppose, but I saw Alice come out of Summer's room, not Lia or Jack," Lucy told me. She was tidying up her toys as I'd already tripped over them once today and now I was pacing back and forwards thinking of how to save Summer and Lucy didn't want me to trip over. I was still wearing my all black outfit. I suddenly had an idea.

"Lucy do you have any black clothes?" I asked.

**Kitty's POV**

I was sat in my room, rocking in the corner. I hate loud noises and Summer was banging pretty loudly on the cellar door. That and shouting at the top of her lungs. She didn't scare me so much it's just I didn't want to be near other people in case I hurt them as a result of the noise. I know Rick and Abby are trying to save her. Couldn't Denis have given her a break? I mean she has just got back from a funeral. There was a knock on my door and Rick stuck his head round the door. "you alright?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Loud," I muttered. He nodded.

"I know but hopefully we'll be able to get her out of there," he said encouragingly. I nodded.

**Lia's POV**

We were feeling pleased with ourselves. I felt sorry for Summer. I mean I liked her but I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Alice and Jack. If I did, it would be me black and blue all over. We were walking down the corridor towards the kitchen when we heard a voice. "Tell the truth, admit it was you," it said. Alice jumped into Jack's arms. We'd told stories of Burnywood being haunted to scare the little ones, we didn't think they were actually true. I searched all the corners to see if anyone was there. I couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"I am the spirit of the lost girl of Burnywood," the voice called out. Alice looked even more freaked out. "And I will haunt you forever if you do not do good."

"What do you want us to do?" Alice asked out loud.

"Admit it was you that hid the necklace in Summer's room and that you framed her," The voice called out. "Or we will haunt you in your dreams."

Alice ran the opposite was down the corridor and burst into the office.

**Denis' POV**

I was enjoying the peace and it felt good to finally get at Summer. She didn't know it but I was her dad's brother, so her uncle, and her mum had made my brother commit suicide. And considering I couldn't revenge my brother's death on the person who caused it, I had the next best thing right in front of me.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Mia and Rick standing there holding a voice recorder and looking pleased with themselves. Alice appeared just behind them. They all started talking over each other and I couldn't hear anything.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "one at a time, Rick you first," I said unhappily.

"Alice, Jack and Lia framed Summer. She didn't steal it, listen to this," he said. He pressed play on the recorder and I could hear the whole conversation about how I'd fallen for it. I was disappointed in Alice, jack and Lia. It meant I would have to let Summer go. I noticed Alice was shuffling her feet.

"Alice what were you going to say?" I asked her.

"I was going to admit that we framed her," she mumbled.

I sighed as Lia and Jack pulled Lucy and Abia into my office. The last two were wearing all black and had black face paint on.

"These two were the voice we heard," Lia said angrily shoving Abia into the office. Alice looked alarmed.

"So you mean I admitted we framed her because of these two?" she said. We all nodded. Mia spun round to face me.

"Let her out of there," she demanded. I shook my head I wasn't going to give in.

"No. She deserves to be in there," I replied to seven alarmed faces.

**A/N Update: Wow! I seem to have developed a hater, first time that's ever happened. For your information 1dog2mouse i don't think i am a good story writer. To be quite honest I think I'm rubbish, people review these stories and tell me they enjoy them, so I write for their benefit not mine. Your comments actually amuse me and for your information I'm not ginger. so if you can't say anything nice don't comment**

**The rest of you i don't want to have to block anonymous reviews because one of my reviewers is an anonymous one but if i have to i will, PurpleRabbit11 i will warn you if that happens. If you like this chapter please review but don't lie to me if you don't like it.**


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty seven

**Abby's POV**

I was laying in bed tossing and turning. We'd proved Summer's innocence and Denis had even believed us, yet she was still stuck in the cellar.

"Lucy," I whispered. She moaned softly. "where are the keys kept?" I asked.

"office," she replied sleepily. I rolled out of bed and left our room. I crept downstairs and went into the office. I was searching for the keys in the drawers. I pulled open a drawer and saw the words, confidential. I also saw the name Summer on it. I knew I shouldn't look but I was intrigued. The file was Summer's and it had all her family details in as well as her personal information and reason for being in care. I found it a bit boring but then something caught my eye. The name of her dad.

I kept searching and found a letter addressed to Denis Stockle. I read the letter and was shocked. I ran back up the stairs and ran into Rick's room. When the door slammed opened he jumped and pulled the duvet up further over his bare chest. "Abby," he hissed, "get out my room."

"Rick stop moaning and read this," I told him handing him the letter.

**The letter**

_Dear Mr Stockle,_

_We are sorry to inform you of the loss of your brother James Stockle. He was found after committing suicide in his flat in Pine wood road. His lawyers have looked at his will and have established that he has left you his flat and all his possessions, with the exception of £20000 which has been left to his daughter and has been put in a building society for her. Her mother wants nothing to do with him and has asked us to inform you to leave her daughter, your niece, well alone. She has threatened that if you lay a finger on her daughter she will take you to court. Again I apologise for the loss of your brother and we would ask you to attend a meeting with your brother's lawyers on Friday 17__th__ of October 2009 (__**A/N: Life in care 1 is set in 2011 and life in care 2 in 2011/2012)**__,_

_From Mark Lewis._

**Rick's POV**

I read the letter and was still confused. "So?" I asked holding up the letter. Abby handed me another piece of paper with the names of Summer's parents on. I looked at the name of her father; James Stockle. "Denis is Summer's uncle," I exclaimed. Abby nodded and sat on my bed. I sat up not caring about Abby seeing my chest. I looked at her. "This explains why Denis didn't want to let her out the cellar. He blames her and doesn't even like her. Hang on didn't he drag her to the cellar?" Abby nodded again. "But he's not supposed to touch her." Abby shrugged. "Where did you find this?"

"the office. I was trying to find the keys to the cellar to let her out and found this. In fact I'd better return it," she said. I shook my head.

"No leave it with me, I'll take the blame if it's gone but I've got a plan," I said.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty eight

Rick went into Summer's room and searched for the card from Emily as well as the phone number for Elliott. Once he had found them he took the letter downstairs and went to the office. Denis looked up from his search when Rick walked in. "I'm not letting her out yet Rick," Denis said straightaway.

Rick shrugged. "Suit yourself but I'll just phone Emily. I have her number you see," he said holding out Emily's card.

"and why would you do that Rick?" Denis asked.

"because of this," Rick replied holding up the letter and Summer's information sheet.

"You took it," Denis growled. Rick nodded.

"Yeah and I know that you are her uncle and that you're not supposed to touch her because her mum would have taken you to court," Rick said calmly.

"Well her mum's dead and can't take me to court," Denis said evilly. Rick shrugged.

"true. But Emily could take you when she finds out. And Elliott, her brother's dad, would not be happy either and might even take you to court for Summer's benefit," Rick stated holding up the phone number for Elliott.

"What do I have to do to stop you from calling Emily?" Denis asked.

"Let her out and don't touch her. If you touch her again I will phone Emily," Rick threatened.

"Fine, I'll let her out. Oh and you're grounded for a week," Denis said picking up the cellar keys and leaving the office. Rick shrugged. Summer was getting out.

*****2 hours later*****

Summer was in her room with Mia, Rick, Kitty, Lucy and Abby. She had bruises all up her arm and a cut lip from trying to escape the cellar. Abby was explaining what had happened.

"So even after he believed all of us he still didn't let you out saying you deserved to be there. I went to break you out last night and found the reason why," Abby told Summer. Summer leaned forward slightly. Abby glanced at Rick not sure how to tell her.

"Denis is your uncle. He's your dad's brother. And he wanted revenge on your mum as he blames her for his brother's death but because she's dead he wants revenge on you," Rick continued. Summer looked at Rick sadly.

"my dad's dead?" she asked. Rick nodded.

"I thought you knew," he said. Summer shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"So how did you actually get me out then?" Summer asked everyone. Everyone pointed at Abby and Rick.

"Actually it was more Rick than me. He kept the pieces of paper, found Emily's number and Elliott's and threatened to phone them because your mum told your uncle that if he laid a finger on you she'd take him to court. So Rick decided that if he kept the pieces of paper until he agreed to let you out then he could threaten to get Emily and Elliott to take him to court," Abby explained. Rick shrugged.

"it worked but I had to hand the pieces of paper back," Rick said sadly. "But I did photocopy them so if he does touch you we can still call Emily." Summer smiled.

"Thanks guys, for getting me out of there. And Kitty I'm sorry about the loud noises," Summer apologised.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty nine

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I will take your critism into use and try not to include cliffhangers.**

**Summer's POV**

After those rough five weeks I settled into a routine. Get up; have breakfast; shower; dye my hair; stand up for the little ones; go to school; argue with Alice, Lia and Jack on the way to school; sit next to Rick, Kitty and Abby in lessons and talk; kiss Rick in secret; flirt with Rick; lunch; lessons; walk home from school; homework; argue or protect Sam, Lucy and Jasmine; dinner; sew and talk while curling up on the sofa with my boyfriend; bed. And since getting out of the cellar Denis hasn't touched me or come within one metre of me unless he's driving the minibus. I've been here four months now and I love it here, even if we are constantly banned from doing things. I've even celebrated Christmas here. Denis has even come round to the fact me and Rick are going out and if we kiss he doesn't tell us off, which is a relief. I still miss my family and feel bad about their deaths but being around people in similar situations and with my friends all the time makes it better. I can be a teenager again and enjoy life.

As usual I was sat learning to sew with Kitty while curled up against Rick who was reading a book. Lucy and Abby were playing a game and Mia was out in the garden. Sam and Jasmine were in the attic and Alice, Lia and Jack were... well I didn't actually know where. Alex, Tyler and Luke were sat around the computer playing a game when I smelt smoke.

"Is Connor cooking tea tonight?" I asked. Rick shook his head.

"No Georgia is," he replied. I looked over at the computer and couldn't see any smoke.

"Can you smell smoke?" I asked. Kitty nodded. "Get out now it could be a fire," I said taking control. "Abby you get them out, I'll go get Sam and Jasmine." Abby nodded and started hurrying the boys out while I ran up the stairs towards the attic. I saw Lia, Alice and Jack come down the stairs from the attic. I hid in the shadows until they had gone down the stairs. I ran upstairs and couldn't see anything for the wall of smoke.

"Sam, Jasmine! Are you in here?" I shouted. I heard them shout yes back. "Wait there I'm going to get you out." I ran back downstairs filled a bucket with water and grabbed the fire extinguisher before running back up. I chucked the water over the spot where I could see fire. It went out but there was still some burning, I used the fire extinguisher to extinguish the fire. Once it had all gone out I ran towards Sam and Jasmine. Sam had a burn on his hand but Jasmine was burnt all up her legs and arms. I picked her up and carried her downstairs with Sam following. Luckily no-one else had been in the house because Abby had set the fire alarm off. I lay Jasmine on the floor in the garden, Georgia ran over.

"What happened?" she asked. I pointed at the three oldest.

"They happened. They set the attic on fire while Sam and jasmine were up there. They've both got burnt. We've got to take them to hospital," I replied. Georgia and Connor nodded.

"You stay here with the kids, and I'll take Jasmine, Sam and Summer to hospital," Connor told her. It was Denis' day off so they had to split themselves. Georgia nodded.

"I don't need to go to hospital," I coughed. Connor looked at me.

"You don't realise your wrists are burnt and you've inhaled loads of smoke. That's dangerous and irresponsible of you," he said picking Jasmine up and leading the three of us to the van. Rick ran after us.

"I'm coming too and if she hadn't gone up there Jasmine and Sam might not even be alive," Rick said as we climbed into the van.

*****6 hours later*****

**Rick's POV**

Summer's fine, luckily. Her wrists have just been bandaged up even though they were very bad and she's now asleep leaning against me. I stroked her hair softly as we waited for news on Sam and Jasmine. Connor had phoned Denis and told him what had happened and Georgia had phoned asking for information. At this moment the doctor walked out. I jumped up and nudged Connor who was drifting off next to me. Summer's head hit the chair.

"OW," she muttered sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Sam's free to go home tonight but we want to keep Jasmine in. She has extensive burns and is in lots of pain. She should be free to go home tomorrow though," the doctor told us. He handed Connor a leaflet. "This will tell you how often all three of their dressings need to be changed. It's roughly once a day for Summer, twice a week for Sam and twice a day for Jasmine as she's burnt the most." Connor nodded as Sam came out with a nurse.

"here you go, one very brave boy," she said as Sam ran over to Summer. Summer pulled him into a hug. "You should be proud of her," the nurse continued pointing at Summer. "if she hadn't got them out of there they could have damaged their lungs and the burns could be worse." Connor smiled at Summer.

"We are proud of her, even if she is irresponsible," Connor joked. Summer smiled and followed with Sam as we left the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

**A/N: I realise I contradict myself in this chapter compared with life in care 2 so I've had to edit chapters five and six of life in care 2 very slightly. Basically the changes in life in care 2 are that Sapphire knows Lizanne from a care home they were in together from before Burnywood as Summer's not supposed to know who Lizanne is. As I was doing this chapter when Elm Tree are at Burnywood I realised my mistake. Lizanne will ****NEVER**** appear in Summer at Burnywood. Sorry if I've confused you a bit.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Summer was sat at the table with Sam while Connor changed the dressing on her wrists. Mia walked in at the wrong moment and saw the redness of Summer's wrists. "You are stupid," she told her. Summer shrugged.

"They'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Summer replied. Connor poked her gently with the safety pin as a way of telling her off. Summer looked at her feet. "I'm sorry." The doorbell rang and shortly afterwards Jasmine walked in, limping a little. Summer smiled at her. "you ok Jasmine?" she asked. Jasmine nodded and glanced at Summer's wrists that Connor was still bandaging.

"Yours don't look much better than mine," she joked. Summer smiled.

"yeah, I can add it to the list of things that have happened to me. Broken leg, broken nose, bruises and now burnt wrists," Summer laughed. Rick walked in and glanced at his girlfriend like she'd gone made.

"And that's a good thing?" he asked. Summer giggled and picked up the cushion next to her and threw it at him. Mia ran out before they could start on her. Before Rick and Summer could start beating each other up the phone rang and Connor went to answer it. Summer held up her bandaged arm to stop Rick retaliating while she pinned her other bandage up. Rick threw a cushion back and as Summer picked up her next missile, a toy rabbit, Connor walked back in.

"Stop that," he said quietly. Summer looked at him curious. "Summer, Rick will you go help put an extra bed in Sam's room and tidy it up a bit. Then put one in Lia's room and another in what was Matthew's room please," he asked quietly.

Summer glanced at Rick. "Why?" she asked.

"We're getting some new people temporarily. From Elm Tree House. They've had to close because a girl fell off the roof and there's an inquiry about it. They will be open again soon," Connor explained. Rick nodded and her, Summer and Sam walked out.

"Elm Tree House. Isn't that the place Liam got sent to a few months ago after an unfortunate accident with his foster parents?" Sam asked. Summer looked confused.

"Liam?" she asked.

"Boy that was here when you arrived and left on your second day," Rick replied. Summer nodded in recognition. "And yes Sam it was." Rick pulled one of the camp beds out the cupboard and dragged it into Sam's room. Summer started picking up some of the toys on the floor and putting them away.

"Come and help then Sam," she said. Sam smiled at her and joined her picking up the toys.

"Why do I have to share?" he asked.

"Must be someone you're age coming," Rick replied ruffling his hair and smiling at the boy.

*****Several hours later*****

Summer was just putting the duvet over the bed in the spare room when Kitty came in. "they are here," she muttered. Summer followed her downstairs and into the living room. She stood next to Rick and realised Kitty was standing just behind them like she had when Summer arrived. In walked a tall girl with curly hair followed by a Hispanic girl wearing lots of pink and a small boy with a giraffe. She saw the taller girl glance at Lia, Matt and Alice. Summer stepped forward.

"hi. We're sorry to hear about Elm Tree. I'm Summer. This is Rick, Kitty, Abby, Lucy, Jasmine, Alex, Tyler, Luke, Sam, Lia, Jack and Alice," Summer said pointing at each person as she named them.

"hi Summer," the taller girl said sarcastically. "I'm Sapphire. This is Carmen and Harry. But if any of you hurt them, I'll hurt you." Summer glanced at Lia, Jack and Alice.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt them," she said crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping that Lia, Jack and Alice would leave them alone. "Do you want me to show you to your rooms?" the girl called Carmen nodded and Summer led them up the stairs with Sam following.


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty one

**A/N: There is a slight bit of repetition in here, so sorry. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for all the reviews they make me really happy, especially to scared of the moonlight who has reviewed pretty much all my chapters. I have finally finished writing this so its all ready to upload. But I want to know what I should write next over Easter. Should I:**

**1. ****Write about Summer when she's 18, got a job and left Elm Tree or**

**2. ****Write a story about new characters, who will probably be called Alana and Oscar**

**Let me know**

**Sam's POV**

Me and Harry are great friends. He's seven as well and he has a toy giraffe called Jeff. I showed him my toy penguin, Andy and Andy and Jeff became friends. When we were called down for dinner it didn't feel like we'd known each other only a couple of hours. Harry was quite shy when we went downstairs for dinner. We made our way into the kitchen and I saw that Summer had left a space for me in between her and the tall new girl who is called Sapphire and that there was a space for Harry next to this girl. Harry ran over to her.

"Sapph, Sam's got a penguin called Andy and Jeff and him have become friends," Harry told Sapph smiling. Sapphire turned to look at me.

"that's good. I'm glad," she said watching me as I sat down on her other side next to Summer.

"Who's Jeff, Harry?" Summer asked helping me to cut my dinner up.

"He's my toy giraffe. He's my best friend along with Sapph," Harry replied sincerely, "oh and Sam."

I saw Summer smile. "I'd like to meet Jeff at some point," Summer said. Harry nodded enthusi... enthusi... happily. **(A/N: It's Sam's POV so I don't think he'd be able to spell enthusiastically at 7)**

**Harry's POV**

There is a girl here who reminds me of Sapphire. She's tall and skinny and seems to like younger children. She spent most of dinner talking to the boy next to her and three of the girls opposite her but she made sure to include Sapph, Carmen, myself and Sam. She spoke kindly and had a friendly face. After dinner I went back upstairs with Sam to get Jeff to show to this girl. I walked into the living room and she looked up when I entered. I saw her glance at some of the big people in the corner but she tried not to look nervous but I could see she was. I sat next to her with Sam sitting next to a quiet girl, sewing.

"This is Jeff," I said showing her the giraffe. "Sapphire had to mend him when Tracy didn't put the stitches in properly." I saw her giggle.

"Aw. I like Jeff," she said smiling at me. "I'll let you into a secret. I have a toy too. A penguin, a little like Sam's called Ophelia. She's my friend and I think she'd like to meet Jeff." She turned to Sam. "You know where she is. Do you want to take Harry and show him?" she asked Sam. Sam nodded and I followed him back upstairs. As we left I saw her calm face slip as she turned to face the older children. I know I didn't want to hear what happened next.

**Summer's POV**

After dinner Harry and Sam went back upstairs to play a game. I followed Rick, Abby, Mia and Kitty into the living room. Lia, Alice and Jack were already there at the computer.

"Stupid kids. Who do they think they are? Especially that Sapphire girl. She had no right to come in here and threaten us. We live here. We should be threatening them," Alice said. I scowled.

"So for the next week or two I'm not the target then," I joked. Alice glared at me.

"You will be if you act like that," Lia said. I sat on the sofa and read my book listening closely to the conversation happening behind me.

"The boy seems the easy target especially with that toy giraffe of his. If we can get that then we get to the older girl," Jack said. "Plus you're sharing a room with her Lia. See what you can find out about her."

"What about the other one. Carmen. She's in a room on her own maybe we can use that to our advantage," Alice continued. Jack nodded.

"Yeah but first things first. Get the toy giraffe off the young boy," he said. At this Harry walked into the room with Sam holding the toy giraffe he had been carrying earlier. I glanced warily at Lia, Alice and Jack but tried to hide my fear of Harry getting hurt by them when I turned back to face him.

"This is Jeff," Harry said showing me the giraffe. "Sapphire had to mend him when Tracy didn't put the stitches in properly." I giggled softly. It was cute giraffe and Harry was a sweet boy.

"Aw. I like Jeff," I said smiling at me. "I'll let you into a secret. I have a toy too. A penguin, a little like Sam's called Ophelia. She's my friend and I think she'd like to meet Jeff." I turned to Sam. "You know where she is. Do you want to take Harry and show him?" I asked Sam. Sam nodded and he and Harry walked out. Once out the door I rounded on the older ones angrily.

"You might think Sapphire had no right to threaten you but I do as I know what you are like. Leave them all alone, they will be gone in a couple of weeks. Just deal with it and don't hurt them," I hissed before standing up and walking out the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty two

Summer was wide awake. The whole house was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She rolled out of bed and walked down the corridor towards Carmen's room. She peeked round the door. She was fast asleep in her bed and nothing had been disturbed which meant that Lia, Alice and Jack hadn't started their attack on the newbie's. She crept further down the corridor to Sam's room. She opened the door. Sam was fast asleep but Harry was sitting up in bed. Summer walked in and sat on his bed.

"You alright?" she whispered trying not to wake Sam. Jeff shook his head.

"I'm scared. It's a new place and Sapphire isn't near," Harry whispered back.

"Sapphire's only a couple of doors down and I'm sure Rick, who's next door, won't mind you waking him up if you need something," Summer replied quietly and soothingly. Harry nodded.

"I know but I'm scared to wake him as he might be annoyed," Harry mumbled. Summer held out her hand to Harry. He grasped it and she led him out the room and next door. She jumped onto Rick's bed to wake him.

"OW. Thanks Summer," he groaned. He saw Harry watching him. "What's up Harry?"

"He was scared of being in a new place but then he was scared to come and tell you in case you got annoyed," Summer explained for the boy as he edged further into Rick's room.

"Oh. I wouldn't Harry. It must be strange being in a new place. I remember when I first arrived. I couldn't sleep at first either," Rick told him kindly. Harry perched on the edge of the bed with Summer.

"See, told you he wouldn't be annoyed," Summer yawned. Harry giggled. "come on. Shall we get you back to bed?" Harry nodded and Rick and Summer both carried the little boy back to his bed and covered him in the duvet.

Rick and Summer left the room and sat in the corridor outside Rick's room. "I'm worried. About what they are planning. It's why I can't sleep," Summer told him. Rick nodded.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way. It's too quiet," Rick finished. Summer nodded as a door creaked open. Rick and Summer both turned to Lia's door. Standing in the doorway was Sapphire. Summer visibly relaxed.

"Are you two going to spend all night chatting or can I join in?" she asked. Summer indicated for her to sit. Sapphire fell into place next to them.

"Urm, Sapphire, I may have twisted the truth this morning," Summer started. "I can't promise no-one will hurt Harry or Carmen or at least I can't promise on behalf of Lia, Alice and Jack. But I can promise you that the rest of us will try to stop them."

Sapphire shrugged. "It's Burnywood. We were prepared for the worst."

**A/N: Aw! Harry's so cute. PurpleRabbit11 I decided not to disable anonymous reviews as I hoped the horrible messages would just stop.**

**Also please tell me which of the two options in the previous chapter's authors note I should start as my Easter project.**


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty three

Summer woke up to the sound of feet charging down the stairs and the joyous cheer from some of the residents. She was asleep in the corridor with Rick and Sapphire next to her. Harry and Sam were standing opposite them looking at them curiously. Summer shook Rick and Sapphire awake and they both blinked blearily.

"morning," Mia said as she crossed the landing to the bathroom. "it's Lia's birthday. She's 16 today and will be leaving soon. Thank goodness," Mia explained pushing open the door. Summer stood up and stretched.

"yes. Thank goodness. One less to worry about," Summer said slightly too excitedly as Lia came up the stairs.

"oh thanks. Much appreciated," she said sarcastically before turning on her heel.

"No Lia, I didn't mean it like that," Summer called after her. She turned to Rick and Sapphire. "Actually I did but she doesn't need to know that." Rick shook his head, returned to his room to get changed while the two girls just stood sleepily in the corridor.

"I suppose we'd better get changed then," Sapphire uttered. Summer nodded and, dragging her feet, made her way to her room to get dressed. She put on a white and blue checked shirt with a blue vest underneath with a blue skirt. She walked back down the corridor to the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where she was handed... 'oh surprise, surprise, a slice of toast' she thought to herself. She sat at the table and listened to the plan for the day. It was the Easter holidays so they were going out for the day to celebrate Lia's 16th. Summer had dyed her hair the night before a suitably Easter colour, pale green. Rick sauntered in while she was still buttering her toast. He was wearing an almost identical outfit just he was wearing a white vest and jeans with his blue and white checked shirt instead. Summer rolled her eyes as Lia went on about how the day at the beach was going to be the best day ever. Rick casually yawned back trying not to attract attention. However Kitty saw and stared at the two of them before trying, and failing, to stifle her giggles. Lia turned on her.

"What's so funny?" Lia demanded. Kitty stopped laughing and shook her head. Lia grabbed her by the front of her jumper and pulled her up so they were facing each other. "I said what was so funny?"

At this Rick, Summer, Abby and Mia all stood up and glared at Lia but it was Abby who actually did something. She stormed over to Lia. "leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you. And if you lay a finger on her you will not live to regret it," she threatened. Mia, Summer and Rick all exchanged a glance. Kitty, Rick and Summer hurried out the kitchen, leaving their uneaten breakfast on the table, after Abby.

"Abby. What was that for?" Summer asked.

"it's about time someone else stood up to her than just you and Rick, and sometimes Mia. I was making that stand," Abby said. "that and I want to get out of going to the beach so that I can visit Jalila. Will you still come?" She asked. Summer nodded.

"of course. You think I want to go to the beach and spend the day with her?" Summer said smiling at her friend.

*****An hour later*****

Denis pulled up outside the specialist care home. Summer, Rick, Kitty and Lucy all jumped out while Abby was more hesitant. "She's your sister," Summer told her softly. Abby nodded and got out. Rick and Lucy hugged the pair before getting back in the minibus while Kitty just waved as she got back in. Denis pulled away and Summer and Abby were left outside the care home. Summer could tell Abby was as nervous as she had been the day of the funerals. Summer smiled at her encouragingly. She had her camera in her bag to take photos of her friend and her sister while Rick had a different one to take photos of the day at the beach for her collection of photos. Abby looked up at the building in front of her.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Summer nodded.

"Of course you are. I expect that but she's your sister and you promised her you'd visit," Summer said gently. Abby nodded and walked towards the building while Summer followed. They rang the doorbell and a kind lady who looked just a little bit older than Lia opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked. Abby tried to say something but her throat had gone dry.

"We've come to see Jalila. This is Abia her sister and I'm Summer. Denis told you we were coming," Summer answered seeing the fear in her friends eyes. Abby nodded.

"I don't think he did," she said raising an eyebrow. At this an older girl peered through the door.

"You're Abby and Summer. I'm Megan the head careworker here. Don't worry about Olive she's got a bit of... well you know what the homes for. She doesn't understand visitors. Come in," Megan said leading the two girls past Olive who had started daydreaming in the doorway and led them to an office. It was more welcoming than the one at Burnywood. Childish artwork covered the walls. "take a seat." Megan said when they walked in. Summer sat down with Abby next to her.

"Now I believe who you are but we have to ask you to fill in some forms before you can see Jalila because there are people here who, well they aren't dangerous, but you have to fill in a health and safety form," Megan told the girls handing them a piece of paper each and a pen. Summer wrote in the answers with her neat, clear italic script. She saw Abby was shaking as she wrote and that some of it was a little illegible. She held out her hand for the paper, Abby handed it over and Summer filled it in with the answers that Abby whispered in her ear. She handed the forms back.

"Thank you girls, now let's go find Jalila," Megan said.

**A/N: One of them will finally be leaving but will Burnywood be safer? Keep reading to see**


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty four

**Rick's POV**

We got to the beach about an hour after we dropped the girls off. Lia was being her usual moody self and biting everyone's head off if they said anything. I'd taken photos of the journey to the beach. Of Kitty playing eye spy with Mia, Lucy playing with Sam, Jasmine and Harry. Sapphire on the phone to some boy. Alex, Luke and Tyler all with their heads close together talking about something. Carmen leaning against the window next to me and pulling faces. I felt sorry for Carmen. The two girls roughly her age apart from Kitty and myself weren't coming with us so she had no-one to talk to. Lucy did try to talk to Carmen but she just kept herself to herself. When we arrived at the beach there was a rush to get out the van. Rick stayed sitting with Kitty who was staring at the sea nearby. "you ok?" he asked. Kitty nodded and jumped out the van with Rick close behind on her heels. They picked up their towels and swimwear. They followed at the back of the group heading to the beach. Carmen was standing next to Sapphire and Harry.

"At least we got to the beach this time," Carmen was exclaiming to Sapphire.

Sapphire laughed. "Yeah without Liam and Frank scamming and forgetting swim trunks, Tee and you knocking over a sweet stand and Tracy being accused of stealing."

"And Johnny taking us back home and the van breaking down," Harry added. I looked at Kitty and laughed. Sapphire turned round to grin at us.

"We've had a bad experience of trying to get to the beach before. At least today we successfully avoided that," Sapphire told them.

"yeah but you've never come with us before. It will get worse as the day goes on," I explained.

"Can't be worse than our last experience," Carmen said. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. From what I'd heard of their last journey to the beach it had been bad but the last time we'd come four of us had been beaten up, Lucy had almost drowned, Jasmine had floated further away from the shore and couldn't get back in and I'd had my clothes stolen by Tyler. I'd eventually got them back but like six weeks later.

We placed our towels on the sand and some of the girls walked off to go to the bathroom to get changed into their swimming costumes. I stripped my shirt off but left my vest and jeans on and lay down next to Kitty and Mia. I was sort of regretting wearing jeans as it was really hot. I closed my eyes against the sun until I heard feet walking along the sand beneath me. I opened my eyes again and saw Tyler.

"Leave my shirt alone, Tyler," I said angrily. He nodded and carried on walking down the beach. I sat up to see where he was off to. He stopped at the base of Carmen's towel. I could see Carmen down by the sea in her swimming costume. Tyler picked up the towel and the clothes and ran off with them. I sighed unhappily. I knew someone would have their clothes stolen. Carmen came back.

"Where's my towel?" she asked looking at the place it had been. "And my clothes?" I looked at her. In care you don't tell but it was mean of Tyler. Instead of telling on him I shrugged and shuffled up.

"I don't know but you can share my towel if you want," I said. Kitty pulled her towel closer.

"And mine," she said quietly. Carmen smiled at us gratefully. While Carmen lay on the bottom of our two towels I pulled out the camera and started taking photos for Summer. She'd told me to take photos so she would have memories of everyone. I could see some of us by the sea and I zoomed in before taking several snaps of them. Sapphire had joined us in our little group and I took photos of all four girls together before Georgia came over, took the camera off me and took photos of all five of us. I smiled at Georgia. Summer would have memories of everyone now.

**A/N: Of course it wasn't going to go smoothly for those of you hoped it would. I hope you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty five

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter as I had trouble writing it.**

Summer, Abby and Megan were standing outside of a room on the bottom floor. Megan knocked and from inside they could hear a muffled voice call "Come in." Megan opened the door and led Summer and Abby in.

"Jalila you have some visitors," Megan said kindly. The girl in the room looked up from her laptop on the desk.

"Abia," the voice sung. Summer noticed it had a sing song quality to it. She glanced at the girl in the wheelchair who was heading towards them. She had long black hair and kindly blue eyes. She looked so close in likeness to her sister. Summer noticed that Jalila had a few scars down the side of her face. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Abby hugged her sister and Jalila's face lit up in a smile. "I knew you'd come and see me," Jalila told her. Abby nodded.

"Same. I just didn't know when as I was scared. Scared of you rejecting me because I've got two working legs," Abby murmured softly. Megan slipped out the room and Summer went to follow her when Abby shouted at her. "Hey Summer. Where do you think you're going? You promised you'd come and everyone else is at the beach. You can't get anywhere." Summer shrugged.

"I thought you two would like some time alone," Summer replied. Abby glared at her. Summer smiled. "Hi Jalila. I'm Summer. It's great to meet you. I've heard lots about you."

Jalila smiled up at her. "it's nice to meet you too Summer and I'm glad that Abia has some friends looking out for her. Come in the pair of you and sit down." Abby and Summer sat down on the bed.

"What's it like here Jalila?" Abby asked.

"It's nice. Everyone's really nice. Nobody hurts anyone else. Everyone's in the same situation that's why. Half of us all have disabilities and need help to do things the other half all have mental illnesses and just sort of keep themselves to themselves. I have loads of friends though, a bit like your friends in Summer. My best friend is Alexia. She's paralysed on her left side so she can't move any of her left side, except her facial movements," Jalila explained. "What's Burnywood like? I've had bad things about it and from looking at your friend. It lives up to its nickname of Burnyhell."

Abby glanced at Summer's bruised arms and legs, and the scratches all over her. "yeah. Put it this way there are the nice people, the jokers and then the bullies. Summer's amazing though. She sticks up for everyone but then as a result gets beaten up. But I don't mind it there. I have lots of friends. There's Rick, Kitty, Lucy and Summer. It's alright there as long as you don't get on the wrong side of the bullies. Luckily one of them has turned 16 today so will be leaving soon. They've all gone to the beach today but I didn't want to go," Abby told her sister glancing around the room. It was a large room with a desk, computer, bed and a wardrobe. All of it was lowered so that Jalila could reach things.

Jalila bit her lip. "I'm glad there's no-one like that round here. Come on I'll show you around." Summer and Abby followed Jalila out the room, Summer peering out from behind her camera where she had been taking photos of the sisters to follow. Jalila led them into the living room where an assortment of mismatched low seating was arranged. There were five other kids in the room when they entered. Some of them glanced up at the arrivals and others just ignored them. One girl wheeled herself over to them using her right hand. Summer immediately worked out who it was.

"Summer, Abby this is alexia. Alexia this is my sister Abby and her best friend Summer," Jalila told the girl. Alexia smiled at them.

"I've heard so much about you Abby. Jalila shows me all your letters. Are you going to stay for lunch?" Alexia asked. Abby glanced at Summer who looked back in alarm.

"Lunch, I forgot about that. They are not going to be back until tea," Summer whispered harshly. Abby bit her lip.

"Don't worry girls, Denis told me you'd have forgotten about lunch and what time he was going to pick you up. I made sure that we have enough food for you two to share with us, if you want," Megan said appearing at the door. Both girls spun round to look at her and nodded shyly.


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty six

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

The minibus pulled up outside Burnywood at 5pm. Summer and Abby were sitting in front of the door looking at images on the camera screen. Rick jumped and ran over to them, pulling them both into a massive hug. Summer smiled at everyone.

"hey guys. How was it?" she asked. Carmen got out the car and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I had my towel and clothes stolen so I've had to wear Rick's shirt all day," Carmen grumbled. Summer bit her lip.

Summer glanced at Rick and mouthed 'Tyler?' Rick nodded and Summer turned back to Carmen. "I was wondering why he wasn't wearing his shirt. Now I know. Anything else exciting happen?"

Sapphire shrugged. "if you count getting kidney punched when trying to stop Jack and Alice drowning Harry, Sam and Jasmine as exciting then yeah and that happened to me, Rick and Mia," she replied sullenly. Summer realised the day hadn't been great for them.

She glanced at Mia who, she now realised, was doubled over a bit in pain still. Mia shrugged. "Apart from that everything else was great. We had fish and chips, sunbathed and shopped. It was a good day overall at least compared to other day trips," Mia commented glancing at Rick knowingly. Summer smiled and made a mental note to ask about what day trips had been worse.

By this time they had all got to the kitchen and Connor and Georgia were doing sandwiches for everyone while Denis was busy doing some paperwork regarding Lia's care in the office. Summer sat next to Rick and glanced at the two boys sat in between herself and Sapphire. They looked a little scared and shocked from the attempt to drown them but they were still smiling and seemed happy enough. Lucy leant in closer to Abby and Summer.

"so how's Jalila?" Lucy asked. Abby shrugged.

"She's alright. She likes it there. Everyone's in the same situation as her or similar so no-one bullies anyone else. Everyone helps everyone. If someone can't move their arms, someone who can will help them cut dinner up and things. I suppose some of them are mentally not well but it's a nice place. Better than here. More freedom, less shouting, no arguments from what I can tell. No people like Lia, Jack and Alice," Abby explained to the listening group consisting of Rick, Kitty, Lucy and Summer who already knew what was being said.

"It's a nice place and Jalila's lovely," Summer added. "it's like one big family there. Not like here where it's more like separate families. By the way when have other day trips turned out worse?"

Rick shrugged. "most do. Last time we went to the beach Alex got lost on the pier, Tyler stole mine and Mia's clothes, Jack beat up Ellie on the beach, this was before they were friends and she had to go to hospital. Jasmine drowned again and Lucy went out to sea on a lilo. Lia moaned the whole time and threw sand at everyone, the food got eaten by seagulls and everyone was just in a bad mood."

Summer couldn't help but laugh at this. "yeah, that sounds worse," she giggled. Kitty joined in and soon all five of them were laughing. Sam and Harry were sat looking slightly confused as the five older ones became hysterical. "Sorry but that is hilarious," Summer said smiling at Rick. Rick smiled back, placed his arm round her shoulder and brought her in close to him before kissing her.


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty seven

**A/N: more fighting. I think I might be getting better at writing these scenes.**

It was six o'clock in the morning when it happened. Tyler woke up after wetting the bed... again. He wandered down the corridor to get some spare bed sheets when he realised that everyone was asleep. He crept down the corridor towards Carmen's room. She was fast asleep and looked peaceful.

'Aw how cute,' he thought to himself. He snuck in grabbed most of her clothes which were lying in her suitcase. He left the ones on the floor. He crept back to his room and stowed them under the bed. He then picked up her towel and clothes that he had stolen that morning on the beach and carried them to Carmen's room. He returned them before heading towards the attic to see if it was unlocked. Luckily for him it was, so he went back to his room, picked up Carmen's clothes and carried them up to the attic. He hid them in a far corner. He left the attic but locked it as he left before going back to sleep.

*****Next morning*****

Summer woke up to a loud scream. "Ahhhhh!" she rolled out of bed and ran down the stairs to Carmen's room.

"What's up Carmen?" she asked slightly out of breath. Carmen pointed at the room and Summer looked around. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"my clothes. They've all been stolen. Or most of them have," Carmen explained. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Tyler," Summer said shaking her head. "look Carmen, you can borrow some of mine. You won't get them back. I wouldn't even try." Carmen gritted her teeth.

"I will get them back. Just you watch Summer," Carmen said storming out the room and down towards Tyler's room.

Tyler was asleep so she pushed him out of the bed while Summer hovered in the doorway, unsure whether to help or not. "I wouldn't if I was you Carmen."

Tyler who had landed on the floor with a loud bump, woke up and sat up. Carmen turned to him. "Give me back my clothes Tyler Lewis," she spat.

"And if I don't, what you gonna do about it?" he teased back.

"this," Carmen shouted launching herself at Tyler. She bit his wrist and punched him in the kidney but Tyler was bigger and stronger than she was. He soon had her overpowered after a few quick blows to her eyes, arms and chest. She rolled over and Tyler went with her. He was about to bring his hand down on Carmen even harder when she kneed him and he doubled over. He clenched his fist and swung it. Carmen braced herself for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and saw Rick holding Tyler's fist in his hand and Summer kneeling in between herself and Tyler.

"leave her alone Tyler. You stole her clothes. So now the pair of you are equal. So just leave it," Rick told him angrily. Summer helped Carmen up and saw she was bleeding from two small scratches under her eyes.

"Let's get those sorted Carmen," Summer said gently.

"No. You don't care about me. You didn't stop him from beating me up. Just leave me alone Summer and don't ever touch me again," Carmen argued shrugging Summer off and storming out. Rick looked at Summer and bit his lip. The sooner elm tree house opened again the less chance Lia, Alice and Jack would have of hurting the Elm Tree kids and the less chance of Tyler stealing anything else.


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty eight

**A/N: Please be aware that this chapter has a distressing bit at the end which will not be suitable for younger readers under, well probably eleven.**

**Summer's POV**

They've been here a week now. We are all starting to wonder if Elm Tree is going to reopen. Sapphire and Carmen want to get back so badly. Sapphire has beaten up Lia and Alice twice because they were saying horrible things about Carmen, Carmen has been beaten up by Tyler, Jack and even Alex. Luckily Harry has been left alone but I suppose that could be something to do with the fact that I've constantly had my eyes on him and Sam. Denis came into the kitchen where we were having our usual toast.

"Elm Tree's reopening. Your social workers will be here to pick you up in a bit. Go pack," Denis said. When they didn't move he shouted, "NOW!" Carmen and Sapphire jumped down from the table and ran upstairs. I helped Harry down and followed him upstairs. I helped him to pack up his clothes as Carmen came in.

"Hey, I don't need these anymore but thank you for letting me borrow them," Carmen told me. She placed the clothes I'd lent her on the bed.

"Carmen wait," I said standing up. I walked over to the clothes and pulled out a bright pink dress I hated. "keep it," I told her handing the dress to her. "I won't wear it I don't like it. But it suits you." She smiled happily at me before hugging me, picking up Harry's suitcase and taking it downstairs along with hers. I led Harry back down the stairs. He, Sapphire and Carmen sat waiting in the office for the social workers to come. I sat outside the office with Rick. "I think I'll miss them. I mean they won't that bad were they?" I asked. Rick shook his head.

Then there was a loud commotion in the living room. We both jumped up and ran down the corridor. Inside Lia had stolen Kitty's sewing and were teasing it with her. Jack was circling behind her and Kitty couldn't do anything. Alice shoved her hard and she fell into the table and hit her head. We rushed over while Abby got Kitty's sewing back from them. "That's for being in the way and not moving when we told you too," Alice growled. I just glared at her.

The three older kids left and me, Rick and Abby tried to help Kitty. I went to touch her and she flinched away from me. Since I'd been here she'd started to trust me enough to let me hold her hand when she's scared and even when I'd first got here she'd never flinched away from me. Rick tried and she flinched even more violently. "Kitty, what happened? We won't to help at least let us bandage you up," I said gently and encouragingly. I spun round to Abby. "What happened?"

"She was sitting sewing on the sofa when they came in. They asked her to move so that they could watch TV and she was getting up but she didn't move quick enough for them so they stole her sewing and well you saw the rest," Abby explained.

**Kitty's POV**

"they touched me," I said quietly. I saw three concerned faces look in my direction. I could see they were worried about me and wanted to touch me, even just to bandage my head. But I was never going to let myself get so trusting in people again. Summer glanced at Rick and Abby before biting her lip and turning back to me.

"We get it. But Kitty why not trust us. All we want to do is bandage your head," she asked me. I shook my head so she continued. "In that case can we know why you don't like people touching you?" I went to shake my head but decided that these were my best friends so they were entitled to know so I nodded and started to explain.

_**Kitty's story**_

_My dad ran away before I was born. My mum got drunk, a lot. One night when I was eleven she brought home her 'New' boyfriend. He was a drunk too. I didn't like him. He scared me but mum trusted him so I did to. Mum started leaving him in charge of me when she had to go out of an evening to work. By this point I'd persuaded her to stop drinking and she'd listened. But he hadn't he still drunk a lot and when he'd drink too much he'd get violent. He'd beat me up and lock me in cupboards, then just before mum came home he'd sort out any cuts and come up with a cover story to what happened. Mum always believed him even when I tried to tell her the truth. When mum started doing all nighters at the hospital, he looked after me and some nights he'd come into my room and... he'd make me do things I didn't want to do and it hurt and I was scared. So scared and he threatened that if I told he'd hurt me more. So I never told anyone but school worked it out about a year ago soon after I turned twelve. They knew I was quiet and I kept flinching when people came near me. They soon worked it out so I got sent here. Alone._

I looked up at my three best friends and saw they realised what I had been through. "That's terrible," Summer exclaimed. I nodded. "Come on, we won't do that. All we are going to do is get a plaster for your head and go and say goodbye to Sapph, Carmen and Harry." I nodded slowly and followed them down into the kitchen where Rick got out the plaster and they put it on. We went back upstairs just as the care worker arrived. We smiled at the three Elm tree kids and watched as they left.


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty nine

**A/N: I have waited so long to do this chapter. It felt good to get rid of her.**

**Rick's POV**

Today's the day. Lia leaves. For good. She's going to a flat somewhere. It's been a week since the Elm Tree kids left so Lia was two weeks over the age you are meant to leave at. We haven't heard from Sapphire, Carmen or Harry but we do know; from the news; that Elm Tree house reopened without the budget cuts and that their head careworker Mike had been reinstated as head careworker.

Lia was actually in a good mood this morning. I suppose it is because she is leaving. Alice and Jack though are in an even worse mood than normal. That's because even though they were outnumbered by the good kids before Lia left after today they'd be even more outnumbered. I was sat in my room when Lia came in.

"Bye Rick. I'm off. I'm sorry about all the things I've done. Really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else," Lia told me. She kissed me on the cheek and walked out. I heard her saying the same thing to Summer. Summer came into my room soon after looking slightly worried.

"I think she's had a personality change in the last day," Summer said. "you coming down to say goodbye to her?" I nodded and followed her downstairs.

"Technically though. You got on with her when you first arrived so maybe not. Maybe she is a nice girl and hanging around Alice and Jack has just made her mean," I said as we went downstairs. She shrugged. We stood on the stairs rather than going the whole way down to bottom. Lia stood with a purple rucksack on one shoulder and her purple case by her foot.

"Bye everyone. I'm going to miss you all," she said before picking up her suitcase and walking out. It was strange to see Alice and Jack, the hard kids crying over their best friend leaving. It made me realise that they actually are human after all. We all stood outside, waving her off. Most of us felt relief that she'd gone but not all of us. As the car pulled away another car pulled up. I raised my eyebrows at Summer who shrugged, just as confused as me.

We were shoved back inside by Denis but he couldn't stop us standing in the corridor to see the new arrivals. There was three of them. They looked like brother and sisters.

**Summer's POV**

There was a girl and a boy who looked like twins. They looked about the same age as me and Rick. There was also a girl about a head shorter than the older ones. She looked about ten. I looked closely at them.

The boy had spiked up brown hair. He had blue eyes and a friendly face. He was wearing a jumper and jeans, much like the rest of us. He was the same height as me, I realised as he stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Kieran, " he said almost as a whisper. He was shy. I smiled.

"hi Kieran. I'll introduce you to everyone later because I think Denis wants to talk to you," I said indicating the angry man who was bristling with annoyance at the distraction. Kieran followed him in, followed closely by the two girls.

"Where are they going to stay?" "how long are they here for?" "Who are they?" The barrage of questions hit Georgia and Connor as soon as the office door was closed.

"The boy's Kieran. The older girl is called Saskia and the younger one is called Sadie. Saskia and Kieran are twins and Sadie is their little sister. Sadie's having her own room. Rick and Summer are sharing," Connor murmured quickly. I smiled sweetly.

"And why was I not informed of this?" I asked in my sugary sweet voice. Rick nodded in agreement.

"because we didn't have time to tell you. They arrived earlier than we expected," Georgia explained. "And they are here for good." I sighed and walked into the living room where I slumped on the sofa. Soon after all three kids walked in.

"Hi. You two must be Saskia and Sadie," I said asking the two girls. Sadie nodded. She looked a lot like her brother but was smaller and had longer hair that was blonde instead with the same blue eyes. Saskia just glared at me. She was the same height as Kieran which put her the same height as me. She had exactly the same shade of brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference: her hair was longer and she looked meaner.

"I'm Summer, this is Rick, Kitty, Mia, Alex, Tyler, Abby, Jack, Alice, Sam, Jasmine and Lucy. Saskia you are going to be sharing with me, Sadie you've got your own room and Kieran you are going to share with Rick," I introduced them. Saskia looked me up and down with disdain before looking at Alice and Jack and smiling. Please not another Lia, I thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

**A/N: Thank you so much to PurpleRabbit11 for her character Leo. Hope I've done him right. **

Abby walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs heavily. Summer glanced up and saw her sad expression. She stopped the game she was playing with Sadie and walked over to her. Since they had arrived Sadie had become good friends with Lucy and Jasmine as well as Summer, Rick, Abby and Kitty. She was also close to Luke. Her sister however had turned to Alice and Jack for friendship. Which worked to a point but it made everyone's lives hell again as there was three bullies again. Kieran kept himself apart from everyone. He had made a friend in Rick but was shy around everyone else. Summer assumed it was the fact they shared a room that they had become friends. Usually Kieran sat with Summer, Rick, Abby, Lucy, Mia and Kitty but wouldn't talk to them much. Summer was making a bit more progress with him than the others but it was still going to take time for her to get him to talk to her.

"What's up Abby?" Sadie asked Abby before Summer could. Summer winked at the eleven year old. Turned out Sadie was eleven and the twins were fourteen.

"it's the stupid rule about splitting up siblings. I mean we are already separated why do I have to go?" Abby moaned. Summer blinked a couple of times.

"ok you've lost me. Explain slowly," Summer said.

"Jalila's got fostered. I don't mind that. The family are nice. It's just the stupid rule that says you can't split up siblings means that I've got to go too. I mean they are nice and I like them and I don't want to ruin it for Jalila. She deserves a chance at happiness. So I agreed to go a while ago and now I regret it. I'm going to miss you all too much," Abby told her slowly.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "you're going to miss Burnywood? Are you nuts? Go, get out of here, if I had the chance I would. I'll still see everyone at school so I don't need to be here to be near my mates and boyfriend." She said incredulously. Abby glanced at her. "there's more you're not telling us isn't there?" Abby nodded.

"They live in Wales. We've got to move. I'm sorry I should have told you before now," Abby said.

"When do you go?" Sadie asked.

"Today," came the response. Summer wrapped her arms around Abby in comfort.

*****Three hours later*****

Abby had decided to go to Wales and everyone had been sad to see her go, well everyone except the bullies. Summer was sewing with Kitty when he came in.

"Leo!" Tyler cried, running up and hugging his brother tightly. When Summer had first arrived Leo had been on the run for the sixth time since coming to Burnywood. Since then he'd run away twelve times in the six months she'd been there. In between running away he had found time to talk to and make friends with Summer. Summer thought Leo was a nicer version of Tyler. He had curly hair and olive coloured skin like his brother but had a better dress sense and was slightly more serious than Tyler. He still had the Lewis family sense of humour but was kind and understanding towards everyone at Burnywood. He was slightly more relaxed in his friends company than Tyler who was usually on edge assuming they were going to trick him.

"Great to have you back," Kitty said smiling. She got on alright with the older brother of Tyler. Mia ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek as a way of greeting him.

"Glad you're back. You won't believe what has happened since you ran away over a month ago," Mia said. Mia didn't love Leo but they were exceptionally close friends who had known each other for five years. She explained all about the new kids, Abby leaving, the Elm tree kids and Lia leaving. At this he leapt up in happiness. He had really hated Lia and she was one of the reason he often ran away.

"So where were you this time?" Summer asked looking up at him once Mia had finished.

"In a forest. In Wales. They weren't going to find me and wouldn't of, if I hadn't left to buy some ... buy some... buy some food. The forests aren't exactly full of tasty food. A lot of its poisonous," Leo told her flippantly. Summer rolled her eyes at Kitty who just shook her head.

"it's great to have you back bro," Tyler said happily. He had been missing his brother in the past week because Saskia had been picking on him and Leo would have protected him if he had been there.

"You've missed me," Leo teased. Tyler nodded sulkily.


	41. Chapter 41

Forty one

**A/N: PurpleRabbit11 I'm glad you enjoyed and i know the review wasn't from you and I'm just ignoring them.**

There was a loud shriek from Summer's room. Everyone ran upstairs to see what had happened. Saskia was standing in the doorway looking in horror at the room. Summer pushed past everyone crowded outside her door to look. She couldn't see anything. "What?" she asked.

Saskia pointed at her bed. Summer just frowned in confusion. "My jewellery it's gone," Saskia said. She spun round to face Summer. "you stole it."

Summer was a bit taken aback. "I'm sorry, why would I take your jewellery. I have my own," Summer said. At this she saw Tyler trying to get away. Rick put a hand on his shoulder and led him back to Summer, who then put her hand on his other shoulder. The pair of them leant down to look into his face. "something you'd care to tell us Tyler?" Summer asked. Tyler shook his head.

Saskia was furious by this time. "Don't you dare blame Tyler. I know him. He's my friend. He wouldn't do that," she shouted angrily.

Rick glared at Saskia. "Actually he would. He's stolen things from all of us at least once," Rick told her just as angry. Saskia looked shocked at Tyler. Tyler shrugged.

"yeah it was me, but you won't get it back," Tyler teased. Summer smiled sarcastically at Saskia.

"You actually won't. I've had to get two new phones since I got here. And Denis won't do anything about it," she explained. Saskia looked murderously at Tyler.

"Well if Denis won't do something, I guess I'll just have to," at this Saskia lunged at Tyler but unfortunately for her Leo, Rick, Summer and Mia all got in front of him. Tyler ran down the corridor while Saskia shoved her way past. "I'm going to get you Tyler Lewis." By this time most of the crowd had given up and gone back to their own things apart from Alice and Jack who were watching Saskia critically, to see how good she was, Kieran and Sadie who were trying to plead with their sister and the four people who had tried to stop her. They watched as Saskia fell over. Summer, Rick, Mia and Leo tried not to laugh. Alex, who shares a room with Tyler, had stuck his foot out his bedroom door and Saskia, not seeing it, had tripped over it. Saskia glared at the people behind her and Mia, Rick, Summer and Kitty had to disguise their smiles by acting nonchalant.

**Saskia's POV**

I was furious. And embarrassed. Not only had I had my stuff stolen, the careworkers had done nothing about it, and then the younger kids had got the better of me by tripping me up in front of my family, friends and the goody-two-shoes group. I stood up, held my head high and streaked off. I wasn't going to let this drop though. Alex was so going to get it back.

**Alex's POV**

I got the better of Saskia. I walked back down the corridor towards Sadie and everyone else. Summer smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "great one Alex," she said. I smiled back and walked over to Sadie.

"Do you want to come and play something?" I asked her. She nodded shyly and followed me downstairs.

**Summer's POV**

I watched as Sadie and Alex walked downstairs together. I glanced at Rick who was clearly thinking the same thing as me.

"I think something's going on between them," Kieran said. I jumped about a foot in the air. It was the third time I'd heard him speak, but it was the longest sentence I'd heard him say and it was the first time he'd spoke without us pestering him.

I smiled at him before I replied, "I think so too. It reminds me a little bit of how me and Rick acted around each other before we went out. Do you want to come and play football with us? Boys vs. girls?" Kieran nodded and everyone went downstairs while I went to get Kitty so she it would be fair.

I knocked on the door and went in. Lucy and Kitty were sitting there. "Do you two want to come and play football?" I asked. Lucy nodded but Kitty shook her head. "At least come and watch Kitty." I persuaded and she followed me out.

*****One football game later*****

We lost as normal. I mean we are girls and according to Rick that's why we lost. As Kitty signalled the end of the football game I decided to tackle Rick to get my own back for his lame reasoning to why we lost. As I was wrestling Rick on the grass I heard Alex and Sadie come out the house. I looked up and saw distress on Sadie's face. I stopped what I was doing and got up to go over to her. Alex sat on the table away from her so Rick went over to him. I sat next to Sadie on the grass.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"He doesn't like me. Saskia was teasing me, I mean she always does we are sisters, but she was saying how I wasn't worth going out with and how he was too out of my league and he didn't even stick up for me," Sadie burst into tears and I wrapped my arm around her. I glanced over at Rick to see how he was getting on with Alex.

**Rick's POV**

"What happened Alex?" I asked.

"Saskia," he replied quietly. "She want her own back and she got it. She told Sadie that she wasn't worth my going out with and that I was out of her league. I didn't stick up for her because I think I'm not good enough for her. She's way out of my league. And now it's all gone wrong." I punched him in the shoulder.

"get a grip. Of course she's not. She clearly loves you but I'll sort it for you. I promise." I stood up and walked over to Summer.

"he thinks he's not good enough for her," I told Summer.

"She thinks she's not good enough for him," she replied. "but I've got a plan."

**A/N: I apologise for the cliffhanger**


	42. Chapter 42

Forty two

**Summer's POV**

After Denis left we ran up to Georgia. "Georgia?" I asked in an 'I want' voice.

"What?" she replied in an 'ask but I can't promise' voice.

"please, please, please can two people in this house eat in the living room alone for tea tonight. And please, please, please can me and Rick have dinner later than everyone else?" I begged. Georgia looked at me questioningly.

"Sadie loves Alex but the pair of them have fallen out because of her sister Saskia. And we want to help make it right. We know how important love is," Rick said answering the unasked question. Connor came in at this point.

"I think we can make an exception for tonight. You are lucky that Denis isn't here this evening though," he said. Georgia nodded in agreement as Kieran stormed into the kitchen. I turned to face him.

"you'll help won't you Kieran?" I asked. He looked up.

"with what?" he asked.

"help us get Sadie with Alex. Your other sister tried to split them up." I explained. He nodded in agreement.

"Course I will. Anything for Sadie, and to get my own back at Sas," Kieran replied cheered up at the prospect at getting back at his twin.

*****4 hours later*****

I was leading Sadie towards the living room, my hands clapped over her eyes to stop her seeing. Kieran and Rick had explained to Alex what was going to happen so Alex had dressed up in his nicest outfit while I had persuaded Sadie to dress up nicely too. I pushed open the door and led her towards the table. I took my hands of her eyes and let her take in the scene in front of her. Rick and Kieran were standing there in smart black trousers with white shirts, black blazers and black ties. Both of them were carrying tea towels on their arms. Kieran was standing next to them looking extremely smart. The table was laid for two with candles and flowers in the centre. Sadie looked round at Summer who was wearing her short black dress with a white belt round the middle. Summer smiled at her as Rick stepped forward.

"Would madam like a seat?" he asked pulling a chair out for her. Sadie looked at me and I nodded in encouragement. Sadie sat down in the seat and Alex sat in the chair opposite her. Kieran stepped towards the table.

"we have a choice of drinks. Coke, water or orange juice?" he said pulling out each bottle of drink as he said them.

"orange please," Sadie replied. Kieran poured her a glass before turning to Alex and pouring him a glass of orange too. Kieran put the bottle down and followed Rick and me out.

Once outside the living room I grinned at the two boys before heading down towards the kitchen to get the dinner while Rick sorted out the romantic music using the remote control her had in his hand from outside. Kieran followed me. "this is a great idea Summer. It's so good to see Sadie happy." I smiled as I picked up a plate of spaghetti bolognaise and a bowl of breadsticks while Kieran picked up the other plate of spaghetti and the garlic bread. I noticed that everyone at the kitchen table, who were eating dinner, were staring at us in shock. I glanced at Mia, Kitty and Lucy who grinned at me while Saskia just glared at the pair of us. Georgia and Connor were both grinning like maniacs as well. I shook my head and went back up to the living room.

As I passed Rick when I was entering I whispered "make sure Saskia doesn't get in." I placed the breadsticks in the middle and the plate of spaghetti in front of Sadie. "would madam or monsieur like anything else?" I asked politely. They both shook their heads and me and Kieran left them to it. Kieran took his post on the other side of Rick while I went down to the kitchen.

"you lot are banned from the living room until further notice," I told everyone seriously. Most nodded but Alice, Jack and Saskia just glared at me.

"My perfect little sister is going to get the boy if her dreams," Saskia said sarcastically. "As if. It will all go wrong Summer." I glared at her as I picked up the salt and pepper and took them back upstairs.

I slipped past the 'guard dogs' as I was calling the boys back into the living room. I placed the salt and pepper in the middle of the table and sat on the pool table waiting for them to finish eating so I could go and get the dessert. I put my headphones in so that I didn't disturb them and couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon after I looked up and saw they were finished. They were talking and I was torn between tidying up and waiting. There was a disturbance outside the living room and I guessed what was happening. I stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. "go away, all of you" I shouted. I closed the door again and walked over to Sadie and Alex. "I apologise for the disturbance and I will go get your desserts," I said as I picked up the plates and walked out, past the group who were begging to be let in. When I went back up with the desserts the only people left outside the room were Rick, Kieran and Saskia. "you are not coming in Sas. You really aren't," I pushed past her and laid down the bowls of ice cream in front of the pair. "enjoy." I left them too it and soon after they came out with their bowls. "give them here," I told them. They shook their heads as we all walked to the kitchen.

Kieran put on a posh voice, "Did monsieur and madam enjoy their evening?" he asked. Sadie nodded.

"yes bro. I did. Thank you so much guys. I should have trusted Alex more," Sadie replied.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I think Sadie and Alex make a good couple**


	43. Chapter 43

Forty three

**A/N: I'm skipping a little bit of time mainly because I'm running out of ideas and I still have another year to write about.**

It was the summer holidays and the Burnywood housemates were off to the zoo. Sadie and Alex had been going out for four months and Summer had been in care for ten months. Sadie and Alex was curled up on one seat, Rick and Summer a different one, Mia was sat with Kitty and Leo was sat with Kieran who had started to talk to the group. Saskia was sat with Alice and Jack at the back of the bus with a slightly scared looking Tyler and Luke next to them. Sam and Jasmine were sat together talking about some weird craze at school. Lucy was sitting on her own with Georgia opposite Summer. When the bus pulled up at the zoo everyone dived off the bus.

"Don't run off," Denis shouted causing everyone to stop where they were and Kitty to back off clutching at her ears and hair. Summer walked over to her.

"It's ok Kitty," she soothed just before Denis started shouting again.

"If ANY of you and I mean ANY of you get into trouble you won't get an allowance this month and you WILL be punished! Is that clear?" he roared. Everyone nodded while Kitty walked to a railing and curled up near it clutching her ears and crying. Summer glared at Denis. He knew Kitty was scared of loud noises yet he still shouted when she had been right next to him.

Rick walked over to her and held out a hand, she shoved him away from her and Rick tripped over his shoelace and fell over. Kitty stood up slowly and followed the smiling faces of her friends. Leo made sure to stop and walk with her as Denis, Georgia and Connor led them into the zoo. As they wandered round Summer started looking at the animals with concern. She hated seeing them caged up. It felt a bit like Burnywood but instead of kids it was animals caged up for people's entertainment. Summer felt her stomach clench as they got near to the penguins.

Penguins were both Jamie's and Ophelia's favourite animals and Summer hated seeing them caged up and forced to perform for them. As the rest of Burnywood walked off Summer glanced round. Nobody was around and she was all alone. She pulled out one of her hair grips from her black and gold dyed hair. She put it into the lock on the penguin gate. It opened with a click and she beckoned the penguins towards her. There were seven penguins at the zoo they were at. As the last penguin waddled out past her she felt a strong grip grab her upper arm. "got you," the angry zookeeper cried.

*****30 minutes later*****

Denis stormed into the office. "SUMMER!" he roared. Summer cringed and saw Kitty behind him back away. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! LETTING THE PENGUINS OUT!" Summer shrugged. She knew what she was thinking but she wasn't going to say, she didn't want Denis to tease her. "ACTUALLY DON'T TELL ME, LET ME GUESS. SOMETHING TO DO WITH JAMIE AND OPHELIA POSSIBLY AND PENGUINS." Summer shrugged again.

"We've caught most of them but we need Summer's help to round them up," the zookeeper said. Denis nodded.

"Take her. Maybe by doing this she'll gain some respect for rules," Denis said angrily storming back out the office. Rick was standing outside with Leo and Kieran. Summer smiled at them weakly before following the zookeeper to catch the final few penguins.

Eventually Summer had caught them, they were back in their cage and Summer was being closely watched by Connor. She was near the front of the group with Sadie and Mia while Connor watched her every move. At the back of the group the boys were plotting.

"She let the penguins out, do you really want to be dragged round the rest of the zoo with everyone else when we could let monkeys out, get them to follow Denis and everyone else and go and explore on our own?" Tyler was saying. Rick, Alex, Luke, Kieran and Jack all shook their head while Leo stood and debated before finally shaking his head. Tyler walked over to Summer. He turned her to face him and pulled out one of her hair grips. She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head and ran back to the boys. He handed Jack the hair grip and he started to pick the monkeys lock. He counted out seven monkeys and tucked a banana into Sam's rucksack. The monkeys ran after the little boy while the other boys ran off.

Denis was still having a go at Summer. "You are grounded. You are not eating for today or tomorrow and you're on hovering and polishing duty for the next two weeks." Summer wanted to protest but decided it was better not to when a monkey jumped on her shoulder. She looked at it before looking around for someone who had let it out when she realised the seven older boys were missing. She bit her lip as Denis turned round to count everyone. He counted fourteen not realising that five were actually monkeys. "who are we missing?" He looked closely at the group as all the girls bit their lips while Sam didn't realise anything. He suddenly noticed the monkeys. "The boys. Where are they?" all the girls shrugged when the same zookeeper that had caught Summer came over to Denis dragging the seven boys behind him.

"I believe these are yours?" he said seriously.

Denis was furious. The boys had let out seven monkeys and two of them had escaped the park and Denis had had to pay for the replacements. Rick, Tyler, Leo, Jack, Kieran, Alex and Luke had all been punished. They weren't allowed to eat for five days and had to wash up for the next month. All of them and Summer had also been severely talked to by the police but Leo who had back chatted had almost got arrested.

"Why can't you just behave?" Denis shouted at them on the way home. Kitty was curling up and rocking in her seat next to Georgia this time.

Rick and Leo both shrugged. "We don't know," Summer said while the other boys all murmured in agreement. Denis shook his head and ignored them all for the rest of the journey home.


	44. Chapter 44

Forty four

**Summer's POV**

It's my birthday today. I'm fourteen today. I'm missing my family today. When I think about it, tomorrow will be a year since mum, Ophelia and Jamie died. I miss Ophelia and Jamie so much. Denis has forgiven me for the penguin incident today s I've been out to town with Elliott, Jamie's dad, along with Rick, Kitty, Mia and Kieran. We had a great time. I've brought some new shirts and new hoodie with the money I got from Elliott and Emily. She visited me this morning and gave me some money for my birthday. Turns out Kieran, Sadie and Saskia have the same social worker as me as Emily also came to speak to them about Burnywood.

Anyway after buying some clothes and a bit of chocolate we went to a restaurant for lunch. Rick cheered me up by snorting his lemonade up his nose as he laughed at one of Elliott's jokes. It's Rick's birthday today too. He's also fourteen. He's three hours younger than me. Rick came with us because nobody was going to come and visit him so he decided to get out the house and come with us. I took my camera with us and have so many photos of all of us. Kitty even took some of me. I'd also got the photos from my camera developed. I had photos of the funerals, some sad but most happy, Christmas at Burnywood, I had photos of the day me and Abby had gone to see Jalila and the others had gone to the beach. There is one of Rick with his top of and all the girls pretending to fall for his 'rippling' muscles. There are also photos of daily life in care and at school as well as at the zoo. Now I just have to remember to get the ones from today done. We are currently on our way back to Burnywood where we are having a little party and Elliott is going to join us.

**Rick's POV**

I'm fourteen today like Summer. I know how Summer is feeling. Being fourteen feels... no different to being thirteen. I've been in care for over four years and I've had four birthdays since being in care. We have planned a birthday party back at the home for the pair of us but it will be the same as the last few years. A few balloons, a cake and a dinner. But luckily Denis has gone out for the evening. We walked up to the door and saw the banner outside. It read: 'Happy 14th Summer and Rick'. Tyler and Leo were standing outside to greet us.

"Welcome back Summer and Rick. Saskia is refusing to come down from your room Summer and Alice and Jack are sat in Alice's room so you won't be disturbed tonight," Leo said kissing Summer on the cheek. I felt slightly jealous as she giggled but I relaxed when she gripped my hand and kissed me reassuringly.

"come on, let's go and enjoy our party," she said as she led me in. We went into the kitchen where all our presents were piled up on the window seat and all our friends were stood around the table.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Rick and Summer_

_Happy birthday to you._

Me and Summer both stood awkwardly. Summer tugged at her hair as they were singing. When they had finished we smiled at them and sat down. For dinner we had sausages and chips with peas, followed by jelly and ice-cream. Elliott was making everyone laugh and Summer seemed to be enjoying herself a lot, laughing along with him. I watched Summer and Elliott closely, they might not be related but they got on really well. I spotted Summer was taking photos of everyone to put in her album.

After we had finished Leo and Sadie brought the presents over to us so that we could open them. I had some necklaces from Sadie, Kieran and Saskia; a new shirt from Kitty and Mia; Abby had sent me a toy sheep from Wales; Sam and Jasmine had brought me a little wooden dog; Lucy and Leo had given me a book called the dangerous book for boys; Alice and Jack had thoughtfully brought me a box of worms (I think they don't like me); Tyler and Luke had got me some joke tricks; Alex had got me a new pencil case after he had broken mine; and Georgia, Denis and Connor had given me £50. The last present I opened was from Summer. It was a red beaded necklace but attached to it was half a heart charm. I looked closely at her neck and saw she was wearing the other half of the heart on her blue beaded necklace. It was the best present ever. My parents had forgotten; again.

**Summer's POV**

I saw Rick notice the other half of the heart charm that I was wearing. I smiled at him and held his hand. "So you always remember me," I whispered. I'd let him open his presents first and so now I turned to mine. I had less presents than Rick but noticed that more of mine were joint presents. Mia, Kitty, Lucy, Sadie had gotten me a silver giraffe charm to add to my silver charm bracelet, which had a mini Buddha, a penguin, and a sun on; Kieran, Leo and Saskia had got me a silver star for it; Tyler, Luke and Alex had given me a happy and sad face (representing drama) charm; Sam and jasmine had brought me a little wooden penguin; Abby had sent me a toy sheep from Wales as well; Georgia, Connor and Denis had given me £50; and Elliott had given me £150 and a new memory card for my camera. Alice and Jack hadn't even got me anything unlike Rick who had got something from them. I turned to the last present which was from Rick. I opened it gingerly. It was a silver necklace with the word love written on it. I turned to face him.

"I love it. Thank you," I said kissing Rick softly. I heard Elliott sigh behind me. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry. Do you have a problem?" he shook his head.

"No I was reminiscing. About young love. Anyway have a great birthday and at least get through tomorrow," Elliott said kissing my forehead. I nodded and followed him out.

"Thank you for my presents," I said. He smiled.

"you're welcome. It's not much but..." he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows. "it's perfect. Thank you. See you."

**A/N: I loved exploring Elliott's relationship with Summer**


	45. Chapter 45

Forty five

**Kitty's POV**

It was the day after her birthday. The day of Ophelia's, Jamie's and her mum's death. Ophelia's birthday. Saskia had moved out and was now sleeping with Alice rather than Summer and Summer had locked her door and was refusing to come out. "Come on Summer. Come out," I said to the door. Rick was standing next to me with Mia, Sadie, Kieran and Leo just behind us.

"Come on Summer, you can't stay in there all day," Rick called through the door. There was silence from the other side. We heard the lock click and knew she had unlocked the door. We knocked again before pushing open the door. We looked around the room and couldn't see her. Her window was wide open but she wouldn't have climbed out, the wardrobe was slightly ajar and there was a lump under the duvets on the bed. Rick mimed me, Sadie and Kieran to check the wardrobe while he, Mia and Leo would check under the duvets. Sadie opened the wardrobe door and Kieran looked in. He shook his head as he came out. I turned to look at Rick, Mia and Leo and saw they were shaking their heads too. We heard a choke coming from behind the door. We walked to the door and reclosed it. Sat almost straight behind it was Summer. I saw Leo kneel next to her. Summer looked up at us and I saw her eyes were bloodshot. She'd been crying again.

Leo, Rick and Sadie helped her up and sat her on the bed. I sat on the chair at her desk while Kieran and Mia sat on the bed next to her, Leo stood by her window and Rick and Sadie sat on the floor in front of her. None of us said anything we just sat with her showing her our support. She took some deep breaths to steady herself.

"it's my fault. They fell in because I wasn't keeping a close eye on them. They drowned because of me. Shut up Rick," she said as he was about to protest. "I know you don't think it is my fault but I think it is. I just needed time to miss them. I'm ready to come down." She continued breathing deeply a couple of times before standing up. Sadie linked arms with her on one side with Kieran on the other. Mia and Leo joined onto Sadie and Kieran and I linked arms before Rick linked his other arm to Kieran's. We walked, crab like, out her room and down the stairs into the living room. Alex was sat there. He had known that we had been trying to coax her down and was waiting patiently for Sadie to come back down so they could go to the cinema. Summer went and picked a book from the book shelf and sat on the chairs by the window. I saw Sadie glance at her, concerned.

"Go, we'll look after her. Go and have fun," I told her gently moving towards the table so I could sew. I noticed how the others left her by the window on her own, respecting her need for privacy but all were intently watching her. Leo who had heard me turned to Sadie and nodded in agreement. Sadie hugged Summer before picking up her bag and walking out with Alex.

**Rick's POV**

I'm worried about her. She's hardly spoke and it's 6pm. We've all been watching her intently to make sure she doesn't hurt herself but soon we are all going to have to go to bed. What if she tries to hurt herself then? I couldn't live with myself if I let her hurt herself. Summer was sat next to me on the sofa gazing into space. Today she had read a book, filed her photos from her camera into her photo albums and had now run out of things to do. She is absent-mindedly pinging an elastic band on her wrist which is what is making me concerned about her. I saw her wrist going red. I put my hand over her wrist. I saw her turn to face me, curious as to why I stopped her. I pointed at the red marks she'd left. I saw her face show the shock of what she was doing. She tugged angrily at her hair. This time it was Leo who stopped her from doing it. I saw her face screw up in sadness. She stood up and left. I glanced at the other five who had been keeping an eye on her all day. They were just as concerned as me. What was she going to do?

**A/N: I'm trying to use less cliff-hangers but if I hadn't used one here it would have gone forever.**


	46. Chapter 46

Forty six

**A/N: Warning! Contains scenes of self-harming.**

**Summer's POV**

I waited until I was certain they were all asleep. I know they had been taking it in turns to sit outside my door to stop me doing anything but I could hear Leo snoring through my door. I opened the door a tiny bit to see where he was. He was sat just to the left of my door and he wasn't leaning on it which made it even more easy for me to get out. There is a small lake at the back of Burnywood and I haven't been swimming since my family all died and I know if you tie something to your feet, you sink. There was brick by the side of the lake and I had some string. It tied it to my feet and threw it into the water as I dived forward. I sunk to the bottom. I couldn't breathe but I didn't want to be alive anymore. I wanted to join them. I felt strong arms grab my waist and pull me up on to the bank. I started coughing up water the moment we got onto solid ground. I looked up into Connor's face. Rick, Kitty, Leo, Sadie, Kieran, Alex, Mia and Georgia were all standing juts behind him. They were all looking scared and concerned about me. Connor was half angry, half concerned.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't want to be here!" I shouted back. Georgia came forward.

"why not?" she asked.

"There are constant reminders of them. I just want to join them," I said crying. I could feel Georgia and Connor helping me up and taking me back inside. I could feel my friends staring at the back of my head. I felt sorry for them. Even after all their hard work stopping me today, I still almost got my way. Sat in the kitchen Georgia was arguing with Connor in hushed voices. The others had all been sent to bed and I was sat at the table wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. I wasn't drinking it and I wasn't even recognising it. I just sat there standing at the table. When they had been trying to get me warm I had managed to sneak a knife out of the drawer and I was absent-mindedly moving it across my wrist. As I went to take a mouthful of my drink I saw my wrist was bleeding. I glanced at the blood, saw it was coming out quite quickly and fainted.

I woke up in hospital the next day to find Emily and Georgia both sat by my bed. My wrist was bandaged up tightly for the second time since arriving at Burnywood. When Emily saw I was awake she stood up and moved closer to me. "morning Summer," she said softly. I knew the look in her face, she was worried. I smiled at her trying to look normal to convince her I was fine. I don't think it worked. "Summer, we think you have depression," Emily said cutting straight to it. I sighed. I'd wondered how long it would be before she gave me some medical diagnosis.

"I already knew that," I said. "I've had it since I ended up in care. But why now? Why does it have to appear now? What I said last night Georgia, I don't want to join them. I've come to this close to death and I hated it. I don't want to go there again. Truth," I stated. Georgia placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Summer," she replied smiling.

"Summer, you can stay at Burnywood but you're going to have to attend weekly counselling sessions to sort out the depression and you have to promise not to do it again and if you think you want to you tell someone," Emily told me seriously. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to go through it again.

Georgia and I arrived back at Burnywood at 2. As I walked into the house you could hear everyone just stop. Mia and Leo glared at me, Lucy blanked me, Sam and jasmine ran away screaming, Saskia, Alice and Jack were stood smug at the top of the stairs. The only people who seemed to be pleased to see me where Rick, Kitty, Sadie and Kieran. I sighed. I'd put them through hell yesterday and now I was going to pay and have to make up for it.


	47. Chapter 47

Forty seven

**A/N: I do apologise about the self harming in the last chapter This chapter is happier. By the way LozziepopBabyXxXx I would give leo a crush on Summer but this chapter explains why i can't**

**Summer's POV**

It's a day before Christmas. It's my 2nd Christmas here. I'm back to my normal speaking and friendship terms with everyone. It's been two months and a week since I cut myself. I've had eight counselling sessions and my next one is today. Apparently I'm making progress and I've been allowed to use normal knives to cut my dinner with for the last two weeks rather than stupid plastic ones. Denis was furious with me when he found out what I had done. Luckily he didn't ground me but I wasn't allowed near the kitchen for anything unless it was dinner and I was accompanied by an adult. Rick, Kitty, Sadie and Kieran had been brilliant that first two weeks after I had done it. We didn't talk about it but they didn't blame me for it or ignore me. I apologised to everyone else and told Leo it wasn't his fault I did it. He blamed himself for falling asleep and turns out Mia does have a thing for Leo as she was annoyed that he was blaming himself. They are now in a relationship as well. The groups have returned to normal and I'm feeling more myself now. Connor pulled up outside the surgery and we both got out. He led me into Dr. Nolan's waiting room. Today was my last ever counselling session. I was sad about them finishing but in a way it's good because she thinks that I am fine now.

"hello Summer," Dr. Nolan said as I entered. Connor had to come in with me but he wasn't allowed to repeat anything that was said in the room to Denis or Georgia. The only other person who was allowed to know was Emily and Dr. Nolan told her herself. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling brilliant actually. I'm excited for Christmas. I mean Christmas isn't great at Burnywood but still it's enjoyable and ended up with us all in hysterics last year," I replied cheerfully.

"Have you felt like you want to hurt yourself this week?" she asked. I shook my head. I wasn't lying. I really hadn't. "that's good. I need to ask you the same questions I asked you in our first week, just answer them truthfully." I nodded again and started relaying off answers.

*****30 minutes later*****

"Connor, she's perfectly fine. I can't see her doing it again but if she ever hits rock bottom again let us know. At least now you know when she is going into a depression," Dr. Nolan said as I stood up and headed towards the door. Connor shook her hand.

"Thanks," he said as we headed back to the car.

As we arrived back at Burnywood I was stunned to see the house lit up with Christmas lights. Everyone had placed either fairy lights or a small Christmas decoration in their window and it made the house look stunning. I smiled happily. I walked in and saw everyone's expectant faces.

"I'm good and the house looks amazing guys," I said. They all cheered and hugged me. Well I say all, minus Alice and Saskia. Even Jack hugged me.

Tyler, Sam and jasmine all grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room where our tree was. "we need your help. Can you put the star on the top for us? You're the only one tall enough," Sam and jasmine begged. I narrowed my eyes.

"well that's a lie because Saskia, Kieran and Rick are all the same height as me," I said.

"Please we want you to do it because we think you are a star," Sam said cheekily. I smiled at him.

"Alright then, for you," I said taking the star from the table and standing on tiptoe to reach the top and place it on. Rick came and stood next to me.

"I'm glad you're better. Now we can all enjoy Christmas with sharp knives," he whispered. I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. I noticed mistletoe hanging from the roof and pointed it out to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me and I kissed him back.


	48. Chapter 48

Forty eight

It was Christmas morning at Burnywood. Summer had been up late wrapping the presents and she woke up to hear joyous chattering. She climbed out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs. She walked into the living room where everyone was sat. The only people missing were Sam, who was at his aunts, Saskia, Alice and Jack who were refusing to take part in the happy celebrations. Summer sat on the arm of the sofa next to Rick who was sat on the sofa. She noticed that most of the presents had been opened and that her presents that she had been brought were all opened and either being played with or being worn. Rick nodded at some of the presents under the tree. "Some of those are for you, go open them," he said encouraging her. Summer stood up and walked over to the presents there were three with her name on. She opened the one which said it was from everyone in the house. It was brand new digital camera with an instant digi-printer. She looked at it with open mouth.

"Wow! Thank you," she said stunned.

"We thought you could use it. You seem to enjoy taking photos," Lucy said as Summer opened the box and turned the camera on. It was a bright turquoise colour and was a simple design. Summer aimed the camera at the group who were all standing around the Christmas tree and took a photo. It came out really clear on the screen and Summer loved it.

"it's amazing. Thank you so much," Summer said hugging everyone. She'd given her girl mates a small charm bracelet, her boy mates new clothes, and the younger kids some board games. They suddenly seemed a little bit... well insignificant compared to the present she'd got from them. She pulled the other two presents towards her and looked at the tags. One was from Rick and the other from Elliott. She opened Rick's present. It was photo album of his photos that he had taken of him and her. "it's beautiful. Thanks Rick," she said looking at the photos. The other one from Elliott was a brand new reading book. Summer looked at it and read the blurb. It seemed like an interesting book so she took it and sat on the sofa with Rick and Kitty. Kitty was still sewing even on Christmas day.

Christmas dinner had been an exciting event. Tyler and Luke had started a food fight and jasmine and Summer had taken cover under the table. When it had finally finished, Leo, Rick, Kitty, Mia, Lucy, Alex, Sadie and Kieran were all covered from head to toe in brussel sprouts and other Christmas related food. Jasmine and Summer both burst out laughing at the sight of their friends.

At the end of the day everyone had had a great day and were very tired by the time Saskia, Alice and Jack had come down. They were all sullen but Jack looked a little bit more cheerful. "hey guys," he said. "how are you all?" there were murmurs of response and Jack smiled. "Denis has told us to tell you it's bedtime." Everyone groaned and stood up and went to bed, contented after having a great day.


	49. Chapter 49

Forty nine

**Rick's POV**

It's boxing day and today we are going into town to visit Santa's grotto. When I say his grotto it's not just a wooden house that he is sat in. No there is a Christmas fair and market as well as Santa's house which is like a massive walkthrough of how the letter gets received by the elves, they test it to see if you have been good and how they make your presents. It's always quite fun and the little moving models down the walkthrough always change every year. This year there is also an ice rink.

We took forever to get out the house this morning considering we all had to get on our wellies, because of the snow, and hats, scarves and gloves as well as winter coats. Sam had lost his winter coat so he had to borrow what had been Matt's winter coat but it was massive on him. Lucy had lost her scarf and hat and jasmine couldn't find her gloves. Denis never comes with us on boxing day. It's only ever Georgia and Connor. I suppose it's because he doesn't enjoy fun.

When we got to town I walked along with Summer and Kitty. Sadie was excited and had dragged her boyfriend and brother half way down the street before very long. Both Alex and Kieran looked stunned at the young girls strength. Mia and Leo were holding hands and looking intently into each other's eyes while Tyler shouted directions at them to stop them crashing into people, but being Tyler he soon got bored and soon Mia and Leo had crashed into someone and they had to focus on where they were going. Saskia, Alice and Jack were stood at the far back of the group, trying to pretend they weren't with us. I can understand why. I mean who wants to be associated with Luke, Sam, jasmine and Lucy twirling up and down the street.

We soon arrived at the winter village where it was being held and the first thing we did was pay to go and see Santa. Sam, jasmine, Sadie, Lucy, Luke, Alex and Tyler were all young enough that they could get a present from Santa whereas us older ones couldn't. Last year both me, Kitty and Summer had received a t-shirt saying 'I believe in Santa' so we weren't missing out. Santa is starting to look old I realised when we entered his grotto and seen all the dancing mechanical polar bears. I whispered this to Summer and Kitty who both looked at Santa and burst out laughing. Connor glared at us and we tried to stay silent the rest of the time but I could feel and see their shoulders going up and down with laughter.

Once out of the grotto the younger ones all ripped open their presents. Much like last year, Sadie, Alex, Tyler and Luke had got a t-shirt saying 'I've been to the north pole' while Sam, Jasmine and Lucy had received a cup and ball game.

We then went wandering around the market and we brought all sorts of things, such as new scarves, gloves and hats, cinnamon bread, a few wooden, Christmassy necklaces. However it all ended up in an argument between who had the largest cinnamon bread. We all decided that we wanted to go ice skating though so we headed there before anyway else could argue. We paid for our skates and away we went. I watched as Summer skated quickly and confidently around the ice. She went forwards, backwards, do small jumps and turns. I skated slowly up to her with Kitty clinging to my waist scared she was going to touch someone or fall over.

"Do you ice skate?" I asked Summer as she slowed down to allow us to catch up with her.

"yeah. I used to have lessons and I took part in a few small competitions at our ice rink. I'm not brilliant though but I love it. You're free to do what you want and if you have enough speed you can run across the ice to escape people if you know they can't skate well," Summer said as she pushed with her left leg hard and went spiralling off into the crowd. Me and Kitty exchanged a look. We should have seen it coming.

When we got home, everyone was tired but had enjoyed the day. Lucy had a cut through her jeans where she had fallen over ice skating and somebody had skated over her jeans but managed to avoid her.


	50. Chapter 50

Fifty

**Sadie's POV**

It's new years eve and tonight and me, Summer and Mia are off to Clara's home for a sleepover. Kitty had been invited too but had decided not to go in case she got into one of her... well in case she got into one of tempers. I ran into Summer's room. "What do I need?" I asked worriedly, scared I had forgotten something. Summer laughed.

"Sadie, you've got it all but I'll go through it once more," Summer said. I'd already asked her eleven times what we needed. "pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant." I nodded my head as she said each thing. I had everything. Summer stood up from her bed and grabbed her bag before following me downstairs. Mia was waiting for us at the bottom.

Denis came out the office. "Georgia will pick you up at 10am tomorrow," he said. We nodded and shouted goodbye before walking out. Clara only lived across town from us but because it was dinnertime at Burnywood nobody could take us so we had to walk. I wasn't good with walking. I hated it, in fact I hated any sort of exercise. It was like torture and it wasn't suitable for teenagers to do. Or at least that's what I said whenever I had to do PE at school.

When we finally arrived at Clara's house both me and Mia were seriously out of breath. Only Summer was breathing normally so she rang the doorbell. Clara opened the door and let us in. "hey girls how are you doing? Where's Kitty?" Clara asked. Clara is tall, blonde but a little bit of pain. She spread rumours and isn't very nice to many people. We can't work out if Clara has invited us to prove she can be nice or so that she can spread rumours about us around school. Considering she hates all of us and spreads rumours about us in the first place we thought it was the second but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

We walked in and saw who was there and realised it was definitely the second reason. The people in there were the school bullies and the moment Summer had walked through the door the bullies had started laughing. She spun round to face Clara. "Clara, we are fine and Kitty had the sense to stay at home. Unlike us who decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you will excuse us we are going home." She stepped forward to leave when Clara stepped forward to stop her. Luckily me and Mia were the other side and could still get out. "move!" Summer demanded. Clara shook her head and stood there refusing to move. Summer pushed her out the way and all the other girls jumped on her and beat her up. Eventually they gave up and let her go.

"See you care home kids," Clara laughed as she left. I looked at Summer. She had a bruised eye but was fine. We walked back to Burnywood and when we arrived Denis just laughed at Summer's misfortune. We glared at him and went into the living room.

Rick looked up. "Why are you lot back?" he asked and then he saw his girlfriend's appearance. "Clara. Come on, you lot can join in our celebrations." Sis put some music on and we all had a dance and stayed up until midnight to see the new year come in.


	51. Chapter 51

Fifty one

**A/N: Thought I'd update twice today. Here is the second chapter for today. Hope you enjoy and we are coming to the end of this story. There is another 7 chapters left.**

**Summer's POV**

Today is Saskia and Kieran's birthday. They turn fifteen. It's five days after the disastrous new year's eve. We haven't been back to school yet but Sadie, Mia and I all have a bad feeling that rumours will have spread.

I was sat in my room at five am wrapping up Kieran's new hoodie he wanted and Saskia's bracelet watch. Even though she didn't get me one I was willing to forgive her. I wanted to show her I don't care about how she treats me because she deserves our friendship just as much as anyone else. I was just attaching the tags when I heard the floorboard outside my room creak. I stood up and listened at my door. I couldn't tell who it was. I waited until I was sure they were further down the corridor. I opened my door, minding the squeaky floorboard, and crept along the corridor after them. I heard the back door open and hurried after them. A figure was moving across the grass. It was quite tall but I couldn't tell who it was, except it was one of the boys. I shivered as I followed them to the spot I had sat in on Jamie's birthday where you can see the road. They sat down and looked out at the traffic. I crept forward. I could now see it was Kieran and he was crying. I bit my lip wondering what to do. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him. He looked up at me and smiled weakly, with tears in his eyes. I didn't say anything I just sat with him, trying not to freeze in my small vest top and shorts pyjamas.

We must have sat there for at least an hour because the sun was rising when he finally spoke. "thanks Summer, for being here. You are a great friend." He spoke so suddenly I almost jumped a meter into the air. I shrugged.

"it's what friends are for," I replied not pushing him for why he was so upset.

"I suppose you want to know why I was crying?" he asked. I shrugged.

"only if you want to tell me. Maybe I can help with it?" is suggested.

He sat for a moment and pondered this. "I don't know if you can help but I think it would help me to talk about it," he said slowly. I nodded and waited. "It's Saskia. She was never like this before we got sent here. I think it's because she was supposed to be going with them to Canada. So she's now bitter she couldn't go. Thing is her birthday present from our parents is a new passport and a plane ticket to Canada." I bit my lip. The reason the three of them were in care was because their parents moved to Canada but didn't want to take the three of them with them as they would have to start a new school. Thing was Saskia persuaded them to take her and they agreed but her passport ran out the day before they were due to leave and she had to left here.

"Does Saskia know what her present is?" I asked. Kieran nodded.

"mum texted her. It's how I know. I don't mind her going because then at least she can't beat up Sam and jasmine. But I'm going to miss her and she leaves this afternoon," Kieran told me. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. A shadow moved and someone stepped out from behind a tree. It was Saskia. I pulled away from him .

"maybe you should tell her how you feel," I told him pointing behind him to where Saskia was standing. Kieran turned to face her and I stood up and left them to talk.

*****1 hour later*****

Saskia was still leaving that afternoon but the pair of them had resolved their differences and Saskia had even resolved hers with Sadie. We were sat at the breakfast table when they came back in. They sat down and I handed them the presents. They opened them and stared at them.

"Thanks Summer," they both said. Sadie came in just behind them and sat down on my other side. I shrugged.

"It's not much," I said. Alice and Jack glared at me before dragging Saskia upstairs to the living room to give her their present and the presents from her mum. Kieran sat in the kitchen and did his. We had a party planned, which was a mix between a leaving party and a birthday party. There were two cakes, a big birthday one to be shared by the twins and a smaller leaving one. Kieran cut the birthday cake and Saskia cut the leaving one. And then she picked her bags up and hugged her family before walking out and getting in Georgia's car to go to the airport. I noticed Kieran and Sadie looked sad so I sat with them on the sofa, just keeping them company. Rick and Kitty joined us and we just sat there in silence until it was time for bed.


	52. Chapter 52

Fifty two

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had difficulty writing it.**

**Summer's POV**

We are back at school now and guess what... yep rumours have been spread about us and they are also teasing me because 'I can't fight'. It's so not fair but the teachers have found out about our fight and have kept all three of us in at lunch as well as Clara and her group so we can 'resolve our differences.' Yeah like that's going to happen. Thing is it means we are leaving Kitty all on her own as the boys have football practise. And I'm worried about her. She's vulnerable especially when she's on her own.

**Nobody's POV**

Kitty was sitting on the grassy bank near where the boys were playing football. She saw Rick, Kieran, Jack, Leo and Tyler all running up and down enjoying themselves. Alex and Luke were also there but they weren't enjoying themselves so much. She saw more than she felt some black boots crush the grass next to her. She looked up, into the eyes of Alexia. The one girl Kitty hated more than Clara was Alexia.

"oi, weirdo. Heard your mates are stuck in detention this lunch. So they are not here to protect you are they?" Alexia snarled. Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes Alexia was leaning in close to her. Kitty leaned back before standing up. Alexia is 6ft 5 inches and Kitty is 5ft 7 inches so Alexia towered over her even when Kitty was standing up. She turned to walk away but Alexia grabbed her arm and held her back. Kitty tried to pull her arm away but Alexia was gripping her too hard. Kitty started crying and finally managed to pull her arm away but in doing so she hit Alexia in the face. Kitty tumbled to the floor from the force she'd been pulling with. Alexia stepped forward so her legs were either side of Kitty's waist. "You so didn't want to do that," Alexia told her threateningly. Alexia clenched her wrist and punched her. She kicked and punched and battered her until she was bruised and hurting all over. Kitty was crying uncontrollably by this time. "oh such a cry baby aren't you," Alexia taunted. Kitty couldn't take it anymore and lashed out. She scratched at Alexia's face and pushed her off her. She kicked out and punched her just as violently. Alexia grew angrier and pulled out a penknife she kept in her pocket. She flicked it open and cautiously brushed her blade against Kitty's wrist knowing it would slit her wrist.

**Summer's POV**

We were finally allowed out with fifteen minutes left of lunch. I knew where Kitty would be so all three of us made our way towards the football pitches and the bank nearby. I knew the moment I rounded the corner that something was wrong. Kitty was laying on the floor with Alexia standing over her. All seven of the Burnywood boys who had been playing football were also running towards her leaving the football coach screaming at them. I glanced at Sadie and Mia before dashing towards Kitty. I beat the boys to her and soon Alexia was fleeing from Kitty. I quickly glanced at her and saw her wrist were bleeding freely. Now I'm scared of blood and faint at the sight of it so seeing Kitty's wrists bleeding wasn't helping me. I took my school jumper off and ripped it up before tying it tightly several times around her wrists to stop the bleeding. I then inspected the rest of her too see if there was any more serious damage done. As far as I could see there wasn't. Miss Jones was running towards them with Tyler and Leo close behind her. The football coach was also making his way towards them.

"What happened?" Miss Jones asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know all I know is Alexia was here when we got out of detention," I explained. The football coach was about to start shouting at the boys when he saw Kitty on the floor. He tried to help her up but she moved away. "Kitty you have to get up so we can help you," I told her gently. She stood up and shivered. She was still crying as all of them took her inside.

Miss Jones bandaged her wrists tightly once inside while the other Burnywood kids tried to comfort Kitty. Eventually her breathing steadied and she stopped crying. We sat with her until the end of the school day before accompanying her out. Even Tyler was subdued and didn't try to play any tricks on anyone.


	53. Chapter 53

Fifty three

The fight with Kitty had left her more vulnerable and more jumpy around everyone. Twice since the fight two months ago had Kitty pushed someone away from her scared that they were going to hurt her. Today though Alice and Jack were due to leave. Jack had been 16 for a month but hadn't yet moved to the halfway house but today he was off to it. Alice had been 16 for a week and was moving into a flat today. Finally Burnywood was going to be free from bullies. Saskia had left and now the final two were leaving. Kieran rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to see Kitty at the kitchen table. She was the only one there. Kitty smiled weakly at him as he sat down with his toast. "How are you this morning?" he asked. Kitty shrugged.

"Good I suppose. I won't get beaten up the pair of them again," Kitty replied so quietly that Kieran had to lean forward to hear her. However she was slightly wrong. Alice and Jack weren't going to leave without leaving their mark as Kieran soon found out.

Kieran was outside hanging up the washing when he heard a spray can noise coming from round the corner of the building. He stopped what he was doing and walked round the corner to see Alice and Jack holding spray cans in their hands. "What are you doing?" Kieran shouted.

"Shhh!" Jack said. "We're leaving our mark."

Kieran looked stunned. "you can't do that. We'll be the ones to get into trouble," Kieran commented annoyed. Summer stuck her head out of the window but mimed to Kieran to be quiet.

"Well we want to do. We are going to graffiti on the wall to leave our mark so you don't forget us," Alice said smugly.

"ALICE, JACK!" Denis shouted from Summer's window where she had opened it because he had been in her room. "Clear that off immediately." The window slammed and Summer smiled sweetly through the glass at Alice and Jack. The glared at her. Kieran smiled at his friend before walking off to hang the rest of the washing up. Summer was still getting on their nerves even on their last day.

That afternoon, after they had cleared up their graffiti, Alice and Jack were stood in front of the whole house ready to do their speech.

"I have to say sorry for hurting all of you and that today is the start of a new life for me and for you lot," Jack said speaking to everyone. Summer smiled at him. He had come to her for advice over what to say to everyone as he knew everyone hated him. Summer noticed that everyone was smiling back at Jack. Alice just sat there and grimaced.

"I'm leaving and I'm pleased. I can get away from your horrible lot," Alice growled. Everyone rolled their eyes and decided to ignore her for the rest of the afternoon.

Jack talked to everyone and apologised. He meant it too and when the pair of them left with Denis, most of them were genuinely sad to see him go and wished that they had got to know him while he had been there.

"Well at least we won't get beaten up again," Summer said as they all turned back inside.

**A/N: Is Summer right or will they still get beaten up?**


	54. Chapter 54

Fifty four

**Summer's POV**

The last Easter holidays had been a bit of a disaster with the trip to the beach and the zoo. This holiday they planned to go on a week long holiday. I had packed my swimming costume as well as plenty of clothes in case Tyler tried to steal them. I walked downstairs and sat on the bottom step of the stairs with Rick and Kitty. We were going to Butlins in Bognor Regis for the week. Denis was having a week off abroad and so they were going with Georgia, Connor and temporary careworker Shareea. "She's in for a rough week," Rick muttered to us. We both laughed as Leo got dragged into Burnywood. He'd run away again but luckily he'd been found so the trip wasn't going to be cancelled.

"Everyone get in the van," Shareea shouted. I nodded in agreement with Rick. She was going to have it hard, the key words in her title were 'temporary careworker'. I stood up and walked out to the van along with Kitty and Rick. Everyone else was seeing how long they could get away with staying in the house. Connor and Georgia jumped in the front of the van quite quickly.

"We'll leave her to sort it out," they said knowing it would take a while. We giggled and settled down for a long car journey to Bognor Regis.

***At Butlins***

It took an hour to get everyone out the house mainly because Shareea hadn't realised the three of us were in the van already so she had searched the whole house for us. It had then taken us five hours to get to Butlins and now we were here we couldn't wait to explore. We were staying in gold apartments which meant that six of us could share an apartment. We were stood outside the three story building we were going to almost take over. "who's going with who?" Georgia asked. We all rushed into groups. I was with Rick, Kitty, Sadie and Kieran while Sam was with jasmine, Alex, Tyler and Luke which left Mia, Leo and Lucy on their own. "that works. Ok I'll share with Sam and that lot while Connor and Shareea will stay with Mia, Leo and Lucy. Summer and Rick I'm leaving you in charge of your room." I nodded and Rick saluted in mock agreement. I sat and watched as Sam, Jasmine, Alex, Tyler and Luke took their suitcases into room 101, Georgia opened the door and kept the key. After they had all gone in Mia, Leo and Lucy picked up their suitcases and walked up the outside metal staircase to their room 201. Once all three of them and Connor and Shareea were in we then picked up our suitcases and followed their footsteps up to the second floor before continuing up to room 301. I opened the door and we walked in. It was a nice room. We decided that me and Sadie would share the two singles in one of the bedrooms, Rick and Kieran would share the other two singles in the other bedroom and Kitty would have the double bed in the final room on her own.

That evening all the teens headed to teen club while Sam, jasmine, Lucy, Alex, Tyler, Luke and Sadie all went to see pingu and his bedtime hour. The remaining six of us walked warily into the teen club. All the teens in their looked at us and we just smiled weakly. "hi," said the redcoat whose name badge claimed she was called Holly. "Welcome to teen club. Are you all related?" she asked. I glanced at the others before shaking my head.

"urm.. no. We are in a care home together. We're like best friends. But we don't want people knowing we are in care," I whispered. She nodded.

"go and make friends you lot," Holly replied quietly. We walked in and Kieran, Rick and Leo all jumped onto the air hockey table and made loads of friends straight away. Mia, Kitty and I stood nearby the girls playing just dance.

"Do you want to join in?" one of them said. Me and Mia nodded while Kitty shook her head and decided to go and sit on the beanbags and read the book she had brought with her. I was dancing and noticed holly smiling at us encouragingly. There was another redcoat in the room, called Luke who was teasing all us girls who were dancing. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that a girl and boy were trying to talk to Kitty. I caught Mia's eye and nodded towards Kitty, who then nodded in agreement that I should go. I put the remote down and went over to them.

"Urm... sorry. Please excuse my sister. She's very shy around new people," I said explaining her offhandedness. I saw her look confused but she didn't argue. "I'm Summer and this is Kitty."

"hey, we are James and Jessie," the girl, Jessie said. I sat down with Kitty and we started talking.

Over the next two hours we made good friends with them and arranged to go swimming the next day. I was petrified. "kitty," I hissed as we left. "I have something to say. I can't swim or I can but the last time I properly swam was saving my family and now I'm scared to swim." I saw her eyes widen.

"you'll be fine, don't worry," she replied.

**Rick's POV**

It was the end of the week and we had all had a great time. Shareea had lost her temper countless times and she couldn't wait to get out of here as we had all been playing her up and running away. We'd all made new friends, the teens in James, Jessie and Elizabetta (she was Spanish). The lot of us had been swimming together, with Summer facing her fear of drowning and water. She was actually quite good once in the water. We'd also gone and played mini golf with the teen club, which I proceeded to win, go-karting, which Kitty won, beach volleyball, which Mia and Leo's team had won and rounder's, which Kieran and Summer had won. Sadie had enjoyed herself spending a day at the spa with Lucy and Georgia. Sam and Jasmine enjoyed all the shows while everyone else had enjoyed just having some freedom to do what they want within reason. Luckily nothing had been stolen, broken and everyone was still happy. We all clambered into the van to go back home. 'I wonder if it will last all the way?' I thought but as I thought it Tyler started irritating Alex who then elbowed Kitty who jumped into my arms. "Obviously not." I muttered.

**A/N: What a fun holiday they had. Hope you are still enjoying**


	55. Chapter 55

Fifty five

It was the last day of term before the Summer holidays. Rick, Kitty and Summer's class were feeling rowdy and were eager to irritate the teachers. Paper aeroplanes were being thrown around the room while there was ferocious swearing happening at the back. Rick, Kitty and Summer were sat in the middle of this trying not to be involved but they were talking loudly and didn't see their form tutor come in.

"Silence!" shouted Miss Jones angrily. Everyone froze what they were doing. Summer glanced down at where she was sitting, on a table rather than on a chair. "Look at the state of this form room. I know it's the end of term but all of you are in after school detention tonight. You can clean this form room up then. And Summer Calousia will you get off the table," Summer smiled sweetly and slid off the table and into her seat next to Rick.

It was a boiling day and school finished early at 1:20pm but Denis had been contacted and told that the three of them wouldn't be leaving until 3pm. As they stood outside their form room waiting for everyone else to turn up as well as Miss Jones; Kieran, Sadie, Mia and Leo all walked past.

"naughty students. I hear you lot are in detention tonight. You do realise the rest of your form won't turn up," Kieran said as he walked off down the corridor with the others. Summer shrugged, she sort of did know that but there was no chance of them escaping now as miss Jones had just walked out the staff room and was heading straight for them.

"where are the rest?" we shrugged. "never mind, get in there and clear up the mess you lot made." She said opening the door for us.

"we didn't actually make the mess, miss" Summer mumbled under her breath which caused the other two to laugh. They started diligently picking up the paper and pen lids that had been thrown that morning. It was boiling outside and they were stuck inside. Kitty started feeling faint so she had to sit down, then Rick almost broke his finger in one of the desks. Finally reached 3pm and they could go home. The three of them ran out the school all the way back to Burnywood.

"My finger still hurts," Rick moaned. Summer glowered at him and he shut up. They opened the door and Denis was waiting.

"you're grounded. All three of you. You're on washing up duties all summer," Denis told them. They had expected it for getting thrown into detention but they didn't really care. They had all Summer to enjoy themselves.

**A/N: Summer holidays are brillint. can't wait for ours to start. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Also I'm going to upload the end of this story tonight as I have A-Level exams and Gcse's from tomorrow and really want to oncentrate on those but i will try to update Alana and Oscar when i can.**


	56. Chapter 56

Fifty six

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so small. The next one is really long.**

**Kitty's POV**

Of course Denis was true to his word and the three of us were on washing up duties all summer. Whether we made the mess or not. It was the first week of August and it was sweltering. We were so hot. All three of us wanted to join in with the game of rounder's on the grass or join Sadie in the paddling pool but instead we were stood around the kitchen sink, elbow deep in hot water and soap. Rick was washing, I was drying and Summer was putting away. It was going well... for once.

**Summer's POV**

Of course it was going to go wrong. It always did. If we didn't get covered in water or soap, or irritated or tricked it wouldn't be right. Although I wasn't quite expecting what I got. I picked up a plate and mug and went to put the plate in its cupboard. I opened the cupboard and a scary mask on a spring leapt out. I screamed and dropped the plate I was holding. It crashed to the floor and shattered. I glanced at Rick who looked at the broken bits and shrugged. He got out a dustpan and brush and swept it up. I picked up the mug turned around to put it in the cupboard when Tyler jumped up. I dropped the mug and everyone's eyes followed it as it crashed on the floor. That's when I realised that Tyler was playing tricks on me. "that was Denis' favourite mug. And if he makes our lives hell, we'll make your hell," I told him picking up the pieces. He shrugged and walked off. "One of these days he is so going to get it," I said. Rick laughed and continued washing up until Denis appeared at the kitchen window.

"Is everything all right? I heard Summer scream," Denis asked. We nodded, very unconvincingly. Denis raised his eyebrows as Tyler appeared next to him.

"they broke a plate and your favourite mug," Tyler said in singsong.

"KITTY! RICK! SUMMER!" Denis shouted. We exchanged one glance and legged it out the kitchen. Rick and Kitty led with me following. "You lot are in serious trouble!" Denis continued as we dived into Kitty's room.


	57. Chapter 57

Fifty seven

**A/N: third to last chapter. Slightly distressing this scene so I apologise but I hope you enjoy. sorry it's really long.**

"_KITTY! RICK! SUMMER!" Denis shouted. We exchanged one glance and legged it out the kitchen. Rick and Kitty led with me following. "You lot are in serious trouble!" Denis continued as we dived into Kitty's room. _

**Summer's POV**

We ran into Kitty's room thinking we'd be safe. I stood slightly behind Kitty to her left by the window while Rick was to her right and slightly ahead of her. "Denis won't come in will he? He knows what Kitty is like," I asked worried. Rick shook his head but I noticed he did it very unconvincingly. We both stood our ground, concerned that Kitty was going to freak out. I rested my hand on her shoulder. She brushed it away but didn't react violently. We could hear Denis shouting as he came up the stairs.

"MY FAVOURITE MUG AND YOU LOT HAD TO GO AND BREAK IT. AND WHAT ABOUT THE PLATE. SOMEONE WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT DINNER NOW. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..." we heard Denis growl.

From Kitty's room we could hear Sadie stick up for us. "Leave them alone. It's Tyler's fault. As usual," She said as she pushed her way down the stairs.

**Sadie's POV**

I really wish he would give them a break. I mean I know he hates Summer because she's his niece but is that really any way to treat any of them. I was fed up with Denis and his rules and his shouting. I walked out the front door and sat under one to the trees outside. I could see Kitty and Summer's backs in Kitty's room from where I was.

**Kieran's POV**

I heard Sadie stick up for Summer, Rick and Kitty and then shortly afterwards the front door slammed. I stood up and went after her. I sat down next to her. "Don't worry it will be ok," I said brushing her tears away.

**Mia's POV**

Me and Leo were in the garden when we heard Denis start shouting. We left him to it and knew that they would be punished. Leo grabbed my towel and ran round the side of the house. We noticed Sadie was crying and Kieran was trying to comfort her. I sat down on the other side of her and Leo went and sat next to Kieran. We sat like that for ages until it happened.

**Lucy's POV**

Sam and Jasmine were hiding under the living room table. I was sat at the table trying to get them to come out but they just wouldn't move. We heard a scream and ran out the house to the front where what we saw was horrific.

**Alex's POV**

I have the room next to Kitty. Tyler and Luke were sat with me. We were painting a picture of Burnywood as a prison. It didn't look much different. Mainly because Burnywood is like prison. From next door we heard Kitty and Summer scream and Rick shout out. We ran next door to see what had happened.

**Summer's POV**

Denis had stopped shouting after Sadie had shouted at him but we could still hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Kitty's bedroom slammed open and she jumped as Denis started shouting again.

**Kitty's POV**

I was scared I didn't mean to do it. He slammed my door open so I jumped and pushed Rick onto the bed by accident. As he started shouting I backed up away from him. I forgot she was by my window as I kept going. I didn't even realise I was pushing her backwards. I'm sorry Summer.

**Rick's POV**

Oh my god. I was so scared. Kitty got agitated and pushed me and then backed off into Summer. She didn't even realise and it was too late for her.

**No-one's POV**

As Denis started shouting Kitty jumped and pushed Rick by accident. He fell onto the bed. As he was shouting he started to edge closer to the two girls. Summer was still stood by the window. Kitty backed off into Summer. She didn't realise she was pushing Summer further and further towards the window until she felt Summer place her hand on her back to stop her. She jumped round and pushed with all her might. Summer screamed as she fell through the glass, glass shattering and cutting her as she went through. Kitty screamed in horror at what she had done.

"Summer," Rick shouted running over to the window and looking out.

**Leo's POV**

We saw it happen. We heard the glass smash and we saw Summer fall three levels of Burnywood. We heard her scream. It was piercing. Kitty also screamed and we saw Rick appear at the window with her shouting for Summer. We all stood up and ran over. Mia and Sadie were crying as we got to her. She had cuts all over and was bleeding quite badly. Both her eyes were starting to swell up and go black and one of her ribs looked like it was at a funny angle. None of us knew what to do as Lucy, Sam and Jasmine ran up to join us. Sam and jasmine saw Summer laying there on the drive and started crying. Mia and Sadie still we and we could hear Kitty crying from up above. I glanced up and saw that Alex, Tyler and Luke had joined Rick at the window. Denis was nowhere to be seen as Connor and Georgia ran out to try to save Summer.

**Mia's POV**

She's not moving. I swear she's dead. I watched as Georgia and Connor phoned an ambulance and did the best they could to patch Summer up. It was horrible. I brushed some of my tears away. It was all Denis' fault.

**Sadie's POV**

We were sat under the tree when she fell. My heart was in my mouth as we ran over. Like Summer I'm not great fan of blood or gore and she was bleeding badly. Her rib was at an angle. She'd stopped breathing. I know this because Connor started doing CPR on her as we watched. He stopped but only because she was breathing again. I was so scared. Please get better Summer.

**Kieran's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Sadie protectively. She was distraught. She was going to have nightmares. Nobody blames Kitty we all know what she's like. Instead we all blamed Denis. I looked up at Rick and smiled at him, hoping I was looking more positive than I felt.

**Alex's POV**

Looking down from Kitty's window, I swear the scene looked worse. We could see her red blood running across the drive like water down a hill, we could see her rib sticking out in a peculiar angle. It was sickening. I looked at Kitty and felt for her. She must be feeling so guilty even though it's not her fault.

**Luke's POV**

I felt sick looking at Summer. Such an innocent girl, damaged just by being stuck in Burnywood with us. I walked away from the window. I couldn't look any more. I sat next to Kitty. I didn't say anything to her, I didn't try to comfort her. I just let her cry.

**Tyler's POV**

I saw my brother's tear-strewn face. I knew Summer was a close friend of his and it hurt me to see him upset. She looked so innocent laying there in the rain, 'asleep'. I put my hand on Rick's shoulder. He was crying silently next to me, this was his girlfriend laying on the drive in front of us all. Battered and injured.

**Sam's POV**

I tugged on Lucy's jumper. "is she going to be ok?" I asked. Lucy looked at me, tears running down her face.

"We don't know," she replied. I burst out crying and begged to be let near her but Lucy kept hold of my hand and wouldn't let me go.

**Lucy's POV **

I couldn't let Sam near her. Not when she needed medical help. I felt so bad though. He was distraught and all he wanted to do was hold her. The ambulance appeared at the bottom of the drive and headed towards us. We were all told to give Summer space and go inside. I followed everyone, keeping Sam close to me, like Summer always had.

**Jasmine's POV**

I think Summer's dead. She was just laying there and then the ambulance arrived. I want to know if she's ok. But nobody will tell me anything. It's not fair. Summer saved my life and now she could die and I wouldn't know. It's not fair.

**Kitty's POV**

I feel so guilty. Summer is being taken to hospital because of me. I've almost killed my best friend and the way Rick was looking at her body made me feel even worse. He loves her and now he's heartbroken because she could die. Denis left soon after I had pushed her. I think he was glad. His niece had got her just desserts after his brother had died. I hope she's ok and I hope she and Rick will forgive me

**Denis' POV**

Ha! The little brat had it coming to her. I can't get her mother and I didn't even need to lay a finger on her to get my own back for my brother's death. Kitty did it for me. Oh this was priceless. I hope she dies. Then I will never have to put up with her again. I sat down at the kitchen table and drank some tea felling happy with myself. I could hear the ambulance arrive. I sighed. If an ambulance was here it must mean she wasn't dead already. Shame.

**Rick's POV**

Summer...

Summer...

I love you. I never meant for this to happen. I should have saved you. I watched from the window as Summer was lifted up and put into the ambulance. She looked like she was sleeping and I was so scared. I missed her and she hadn't even gone yet. She was my world and I revolved around her. When she wasn't around my world crumbled and I couldn't survive. I walked out of Kitty's room leaving her with Luke and everyone else. I went into the living room. As I entered everyone went quiet and just watched me. I felt terrible.


	58. Chapter 58

Fifty eight

**A/N: Almost done with this story. Don't worry I'm sure Summer will be fine.**

**Summer's POV**

I could hear voices but I couldn't see anything. I could hear Emily and... Rick? My eyes snapped open and I looked up into the eyes of a medical nurse, Emily, Rick and Kitty. The moment she saw me wake up, Kitty ran out of the room. Rick followed. "I love you," he said as he ran after her. I rubbed my head and eyes, I had a headache. I went to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in my chest.

"Don't sit up yet Summer," the nurse said. "how are you feeling?"

"I feel brilliant just my chest hurts. Why am I in hospital?" I asked confused. I couldn't remember anything, it was all a blur. The last thing I remember was breaking two of the plates as we washed up.

"You've been in hospital over two months. Kitty pushed you out her bedroom window which is on the third floor by accident. She got scared by Denis and you were behind her, near the window so when she backed up, she pushed you," Emily explained carefully. I blinked several times and realised my right eye hurt quite a lot.

"what's the date, exactly?" I asked.

"The 19th of October," Emily said slowly.

"The day they died. I'm 15 and I didn't even know," I said quietly. Emily nodded. "What injuries have I got?" I asked.

"You have a broken rib, swelled and bruised eye and bruises all over your arms and legs. You may also have concussion seeing as you can't remember what happened. We would have fixed your rib but because you were in a coma it was too dangerous. We'll take you up to surgery this afternoon and get it put back into place. Your eye all we can do is give you ice but I should point out it was a lot better than it was when you first got here," the nurse told me checking my blood pressure. I nodded and realised my head hurt a little.

**Rick's POV**

Kitty blamed herself for Summer's accident. It wasn't her fault, it was Denis'. If he hadn't of shouted at her Kitty wouldn't have backed into Summer and pushed her out of the window. The moment Summer came round though Kitty couldn't bear to be with her. She was scared Summer would lose it and blame her. We were sat in the waiting room for Emily to come out. Summer was moving we both knew it. Where to, we had no idea. We'd brought her stuff round today so she could move out almost as soon as she came out her coma. I'd been to see her everyday over the last two months, two weeks and four days. I hated seeing her just laying there not moving. It was scary and I was so upset. I love her to pieces and I thought I was going to lose her forever and that she'd never come out the coma. It was terrifying but the moment she comes out, I run out the room after Kitty and just told her I loved her. I hit my head as Emily came out from Summer's room. Now I couldn't go and see her again as we had to leave. I hated myself and felt so guilty for not being there with her when she needed me. I followed Kitty out the hospital willing Summer to look out her window and see me.

**Summer's POV**

I wasn't watching them. Not really. I'd watched them leave by using the mirror opposite the window. I saw Rick look up at my window and I could almost hear his thought willing me to turn around and look at him. I resisted. He clearly hated me for breaking the crockery. Well I was glad I never had to go back there and see them again. I'm glad I'm moving.

I love you Rick, remember that.


	59. Chapter 59

Fifty nine – epilogue

**Summer's POV**

*****next day*****

_Hi Rick,_

_I was told to write to you. I miss you. I miss all of you. I'm being moved to Elm Tre..._

I scrunched the piece of paper up. It was too soppy and it sounded like I'd been made to do it. I pulled a fresh piece of paper to me.

_Hi Rick,_

_I want you to know that even when I'm not there. I will always love you,_

I let it trail off again. Sounded like something from a song. I glanced over at my suitcase with all my things that Emily had brought from Burnywood for me. The first thing I saw was the necklace he had got me and the photo albums. I tried once more.

_Rick,_

_I know you miss me. I miss you too. I have the photo albums of all our time together I will never forget you. I don't blame you or Kitty for the accident. It couldn't have been helped. I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't I wouldn't have had so much fun. You light up my world with your smile and it's the one thing I'm going to miss the most. Burnywood has been and experience to say the least but I'm being moved on. I'm sorry. It's not my choice. I'm off to Elm Tree house._

_Tell Kitty it wasn't her fault and I don't blame her. Also say goodbye to everyone for me. Hopefully I will see you all again soon._

_Summer_

It was perfect but I knew I would never send the letter. I wasn't brave enough. Emily popped her head round the curtain. It was time to go. I picked up my suitcase and dragged it out as I did so I tugged at my newly dyed purple hair. I was moving on from Burnywood.

**A/N: So that's the end of Life in Care: Summer at Burnywood. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
